Cat girl
by berrytiara
Summary: Zazie bertemu dengan gadis misterius yang ia temui saat ia sedang mengantar surat
1. Chapter 1

**Cat girl**

"Hahh . . . benar benar hari yang membosankan ! kita tidak bertemu gaichu ! padahal aku sedang bersemangat untuk membunuh mereka"Kata Zazie sambil menghela nafas.  
>Tiba tiba Zazie mendengar suara kucing dan mengikuti asal suara itu.<br>Miaw miaw miaw ...

"wah , kalian kucing yang manis sekali " kata seorang gadis yang sedang mengelus kucing kucing  
>Zazie pun memperhatikannya dari jauh, tetapi tidak lama kemudian gadis itu menyadarinya.<br>Gasp . . .  
>Tiba tiba gadis itu tersentak<p>

"Siapa itu ?"Kata gadis itu.  
>"Sial , aku tertangkap ! "teriak Zazie dalam hati."aku harus kabur!''<br>"Aku tanya sekali lagi SIAPA ITU !"Kata gadis itu dengan sedikit menjerit."Hmm... Jadi kau gak mau keluar ya ? Baiklah aku akan pakai cara yang kasar !"

Dengan cepat Gadis itu berlari sambil membawa pisau untuk mengejar Zazie , Zazie pun berlari bersama wasiolka dan melihat ke arah gadis itu ,tiba tiba saja Hatinya berdegup .

"Crap , Mukanya cantik banget !"umpat zazie sambil terus berlari.  
>Tapi ketika ia ingin melihat gadis itu , tiba tiba dia menghilang . Zazie pun berhenti sejenak dan berpikir.<br>"Di mana ya Gadis itu ? kok tiba tiba menghilang , kayak setan aja -_-"Tanyanya dengan bingung  
>"Aku? AKU ADA DISINI ! , ATAS !"Tiba tiba gadis itu muncul dari atas dan langsung menyergap Zazie.<br>"Kamu siapa ? dan APA MAU MU ?"Tanya gadis itu sambil mengancam Zazie dengan pisau.  
>"AKU INI LEBAH PENGANTAR , DAN AKU HANYA MENGECEK SUARA KUCING YANG KUDENGAR"Teriak Zazie<br>"Jadi begitu . . . "  
>"Kalau begitu LEPASKAN AKU !"jerit Zazie .<br>"Oh , iya , maaf kan aku ."  
>"Lagipula siapa namamu ?"<br>"Namaku ? Aoi Neko, Dan siapa nama mu ?  
>"Aku adalah Zazie . Ngomong ngomong Kenapa gadis sepertimu Ada di sini ?"<br>"Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal"Ucap gadis itu dengan nada datar  
>"memangnya orang tua mu kemana ?"<br>"Mereka sudah meninggal Karena Hati mereka di makan gaichu"

"Jadi dia sama seperti ku ..."Kata Zazie dalam hati.  
>"Aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi ..."Kata gadis itu dengan nada sedih<br>Zazie pun memandangi gadis itu sangat lama sampai tiba tiba wasiolka menyerudukan kepalanya ke bahu ..

"Sial , Aku baru ingat aku masih harus mengantar pesan !"Kata Zazie dalam keadaan Kaget.  
>"Hei , apa kau tahu di mana rumah Abigail netslo ?"Tanya zazie.<br>"Tentu saja , rumah nya ada di atas jembatan itu"Jawab gadis itu .  
>"Baiklah , Sayonara Aoi-san "Teriak Zazie sambil berlari.<p>

SKIP TIME

Zazie sudah selesai mengantar surat , tetapi Zazie masih saja kepikiran tentang gadis itu , tetapi ia tahu kalau ia punya pekerjaan yang harus di pun berjalan ke reruntuhan Dimana itu adalah Gaichu Point , namun Iya merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya . tetapi setiap ia melihat kebelakang ia tidak melihat apa apa.

Tiba tiba Tanah bergetar , Tapi zazie tau kalau itu pasti gaichu , ia pun langusng menyiapkan shindan nya , lalu yang keluar dari tanah adalah Gaichu abysnt .  
>"Gaichu abysnt weak point nya adalah di bagian kepalanya , wasiolka bantu aku mengalihkan perhatiannya "kata zazie pada dingonya.<p>

Ketika ia sudah sampai ke jembatan di atas kepalanya zazie oun langsung menembak shindan.

"Shindan loaded , Jarum Biru!"

Cahaya biru pun keluar dari shindan milik Zazie . lalu gaichu itu hancur berkeping keping.

Mungkin Zazie tidak menyadarinya Tapi ia memang betul betul di ikuti .

"Hmm . . . Dia itu sangat jago dalam membunuh gaichu. "Gumam gadis yang mengikutinya itu.

Lalu Zazie pun pulang tanpa mengetahui bahwa dirinya benar benar di ikuti.

SKIP TIME

"Kita sudah sampai di yuusari central . ayo kita pulang ke rumah ."Kata zazie ke wasiolka.

Saat sudah dekat rumah ia tiba tiba di seruduk seseorang dari belakang.  
>"HAIIYA , AUU . Kamu ini kenapa sih kalo jalan liat liat dong !"jerit zazie sambil merintih.<br>"Gomen , aku tidak sengaja , tadi aku di kejar oleh para penjahat."Kata seseorang yang menyeruduknya.

Zazie pun menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan gadis yang tadi ia temui tadi waktu mengantar surat  
>Zazie pun kaget.<p>

"Kamu ! , kamu Aoi-san yang tadi hampir membunuh ku ! mau apa kau di sini hah ?"Kata zazie setengah menjerit.  
>"Aku ? Aku di sini untuk mengikutimu, ternyata kamu jago juga ya membunuh gaichu"Puji Aoi.<br>"Hmm.. Ya iyalah Zazie Gitu "Kata zazie sambil membanggakan diri , tapi tiba tiba ia teringat "APA , KAMU MENGIKUTI KU ?"

SKIP TIME  
>Karena gak ada jalan lain akhirnya Zazie mengajak Aoi untuk pulang kerumah karena Ia tidak punya tempat zazie masih bertanya dalam hati Mengapa dia akrab sekali dengan kucing kucing .<br>Zazie melihat kedepan dan Ia menyadari kalau ia sudah sampai di rumah.

"Hei ,Kita sudah sampai di rumah-"Ucapan zazie terpotong saat ia melihat gadis itu sudah menghilang tanpa jejak.  
>"Sial , di mana gadis itu"Gumam Zazie dalam hati."Ya sudahlah , itu bukan urusanku"<br>Tiba tiba terdengar suara kucing yang sedang mengeram di dalam rumah zazie .

"Woi , Siapa yang ada disana ?"Tanya zazie dengan geram "Siapa yang ada di sana ?"  
>Namun tidak ada balasan .<br>"Mau main cara keras ya , oke ! "Zazie pun mengarahkan shindan nya kearah Dapur di mana kucing kucing itu tinggal , lalu waktu ia sudah bersiap menembakan shindannya tiba tiba orang yang mau ia tembak dengan shindanya menengok dan ternyata adalah gelagapan zazie menghentikan mengisi peluru kebenciannya , dan menghela napas.

"Kamu ini ngagetin saja! , dan bagaimana bisa kamu masuk kerumahku dengan begitu cepatnya ?"

"Aku naik ke cerobong asap"Kata aoi dengan ekspresi yang biasa biasa saja.  
>"Apa , yang benar ? Pantas saja baju mu sangat kotor , dan apakah kamu tidak terluka ?"tanya zazie sedikit khawatir.<br>"aku sudah biasa lari dari penjahat , dan sebenarnya target ku adalah belajar membunuh gaichu dari mu."  
>"Ya sudah mulai sekarang kamu tinggal di rumah ku sampai kau menemukn tempat tinggal mu sendiri "Kata zazie . "Sekarang kau mandi dulu "kata zazie sambil meyerah kan handuk.<p>

SKIP TIME

Aoi pun sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan ia bermaksud untuk meyuruh zazie gantian mandi ,saat ia menemukan zazie ,ia pun memanggilnya.  
>"Zazie , ayo gantian mandi "<br>"Iya , sabar dong aku lagi nyari ba-"ucapannya terpotong saat ia hanya melihat Aoi hanya memakai handuk dan saat itu juga ia pingsan sambil mimisan.

SKIP TIME  
>Saat zazie terbangun ia melihat aoi tetapi aoi masih pakai handuk Dan saat itu juga muka zazie jadi merah karena malu .<br>"Kamu ini jangan keluar kamar mandi tanpa pakai baju dong !"Jerit zazie sambil melempar barang ke arah Aoi.  
>"Ya Sabar Dong! Aku ini tidak punya baju lagi dan baju yang kotor lagi di cuci ! Dan Kenapa kamu main kasar?"balas aoi sambil ikut ikutan melempar barang ke zazie .<br>"Tapi Gimana kalo ada orang dateng Terus ngeliat dan bilang kalau aku ini adalah orang yang hentai ?"  
>Belum selesai zazie ngomong lag pun datang bersama niche(red:Dingonya ) dan langsung menerobos pintu , Dan saat itu juga ia melihat zazie sedang memegang barang dan Aoi yang hanya pakai handuk sambil memengang barang .<p>

Lag pun berkata "Zazie! Kamu itu orang yang pervet banget !udah hanya pakai handuk lagi"Kata lag dengan muka malu.  
>"Lag ini salah paham ini tidak seperti yang kau li-"Kata zazie gelagapan .tpi ucapan zazie terpotong saat niche mulai angkat suara .<br>"Lag , Ia punya Dada yang besar "Kata niche sambil menunjuk ke arah aoi .  
>Zazie dan Lag pun mukanya jadi merah .<p>

"Niche , k-kamu tidak boleh seperti itu "kata lag yang mukanya masih merah.  
>"Tidak apa apa , siapa namamu dan apakah kamu bee seperti zazie?"tanya aoi sambil mengulurkan tangan ke lag.<br>"a-aku l-lag seeing , s-senang berkenalan dengan mu ,aku juga bee seperti zazie"kata lag sambil tutup muka.

"Hei , hei , Aoi jangan melakukan pengenalan hanya dengan pakai handuk dong! Tutup badan mu dengan baju !"kata zazie tpi sambil malu malu.

SKIP TIME

Akhirnya aoi menggunakan baju yang di pinjamkan zazie , yaitu hanya baju kemeja dalam yang di pakai saat mau jadi bee.  
>zazie dan lag pun mengobrol<br>"Jadi Aoi itu menikutimu untuk belajar membunuh gaichu?"tanya lag.  
>"iya , kasus nya sama denganku , orang tuanya juga di bunuh oleh gaichu."jelas zazie.<br>"oh iya lag ada apa kamu dateng ke sini tiba tiba ?"tanya zazie tiba tiba.  
>"Oh iya , ini ada surat dari kaichou "kata lag sambil menyerahkan suratnya.<p>

Zazie pun membaca isinya lalu ia berkata

"Lag kita harus mengirim bantuan ke connor , soalnya kata kaichou ia sedang kesulitan. Kita harus bergegas"kata zazie .  
>"Zazie , kalian mau kemana ? "tanya Aoi .<br>"Kami mau membantu teman , kami akan pergi , Aoi jaga rumah ya . Wasiolka ayo pergi."  
>"Baiklah hati hati di jalan ya"Kata Aoi.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**What are bee doing ?**

Gomen , buat yang kemaren , udah gak pake pairs gak ada author aslinya dll . ini sebenernya karna aku masih baru di sini , jadi satu kalimat aja sih .  
><em><span><strong>DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ IT .<br>**_Sekian basa basi chapter ini silahkan membaca  
>_<p>

**Author Asli :Hiroyuki Asada  
>Author tukang potokopi :Berry-desu<br>Pair :Zazie X my Oc**

**Zazie POVW  
>_<strong>

"Sial , ini gaichu cidre dan kelemahannya ada di atas"

"Zazie , bantu aku mengalahkan gaichu ! aku tidak bisa mengalahkan yang kelemahannya ada di atas!"

"Baiklah connor , lag bantu aku mengalihkan perhatian gaichu itu!"perintah Zazie."baik , semua di posisi , shindan loaded , Jarum biru !" lalu keluarlah jarum biru dari shindan milik zazie dan ketika itu juga gaichu itu hancur berantakan.

"Huh , akhirnya , aku harus cepat pulang , nanti ada apa apa sama aoi"teriak zazie sambil berlari pulang.

**Aoi POVW**

"Hmm... Rumah ini jadi mengingatkan ku waktu dulu"gumam tiba alunan lagu keluar dari jam saku yang selalu Aoi bawa.

"lagu ini juga membawa nostalgia"Pikir Aoi."Apakah dia adalah yang terpilih ?"

"Iya juga memiliki kucing yang banyak dan dengan senang hati memelihara mereka"kata Aoi sambil mengelus kucing.

SKIP TIME

"Aoi , aku pulang !"kata zazie sambil membuka pintu.  
>Aoi pun menyambut "Oh , selamat datang"dengan nada yang datar.<p>

"Oke aku capek jadi mau tidur , aku akan tidur dikamar dan kau di ruang selamat tidur"kata zazie sambil menutup kamar.

"benar benar anak yang random "Pikir aoi."ya sudahlah , ini waktunya untuk tidur"

Dan dengan sangat kebetulan mereka terlelap secara bersamaan.

SKIP TIME

"Aoi , bangun , ini sudah pagi jangan jadi gadis yang pemalas!"Teriak zazie dari ruang makan.

"Ah... 5 menit lagi"Kata Aoi yang masih ngelindur

"Heh , bangun , Kamu ini sudah aku beri tempat tinggal tapi malah malas malasan!"Bentak Zazie.

"YA YA YA , Aku bangun!"Jerit Aoi.

Aoi pun bergegas ke ruang makan dan menemukan bahwa yang ada di meja makan hanyalah roti.

"Cuma roti"kata aoi .

"sudahlah syukuri saja apa yang ada !"

"kau tidak bisa masak ya ?"ledek Aoi.

"Sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau aku saja yang makan!"Kata zazie yang malu malu kucing.

"Baiklah untuk hari ini aku yang akan memasak, aku pinjam dapurnya ya!"

15 menit kemudian

"Tadaa... inilah masakan buatan Aoi neko nyaww"kata aoi sambil memeragakan gaya kucing.

"Hah , apa ini tidak kebanyakan? Dan kenapa kau memeragakan gaya kucing-_-"kata zazie.

Ia melihat di meja makan ada ayam Goreng , ikan salmon,Dll.

"ya sudahlah , itadakimasu"kata zazie yang sudah kelaparan.

Sambil makan zazie memperhatikan Aoi , ia baru menyadari kecantikan luar dalam Aoi yang ia sembunyikan dengan pakaian yang kumuh dan ekspresi yang datar.

"ternyata mata nya berwarna cokelat tu dan seperti kucing. Begitu pula rambut nya seperti warna matanya dan seperti ada kuping kucing yang sedang tidur di rambutnya."gumam zazie.

"Apa yang kau lihat ?"Aoi menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang di perhatikan oleh zazie.

"ahh... tidak k-kenapa napa ."Kata zazie sambil blushing "oh sudah jam segini , waktunya ke bee hive!"

"hei , zazie sebenernya kalian ngapain sih jadi letter bee ? dan bukannya mereka hanya mengantar surat?"tanya Aoi.

"kau ini . . . jadi letter bee itu sangat menyenang kan bukan hanya mengantar surat tapi kita juga bisa balas dendam sama gaichu"Kata zazie yang berapi api."Sudahlah , selanjutnya aku akan jelaskan pulang nan-"ucapan zazie terpotong karena tiba tiba Aoi mencium pipinya , dan saat itu juga muka zazie jadi merah padam.

"Hati hati di jalan"kata Aoi . . .

**TBC**

**Gomen untuk cerita yang pendek, selanjutnya di usahakan akan panjang**

**No need to Review , just like to write my imagination**

**Mau nge review? Silahkan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pocket Watch part 1**

**Haluwww... Gomen kalo basa basi ini kurang jelas (Readers:Sudah Abaikan Saja-_-) **

**Gomen kalo aku gak bisa bikin fic 1 sehari lagi , karena mulai besok notebook ku yang berharga , yang kucinta yang kudamba... *****buset dah , sejak kapan gue jadi gombal * ****mau di sita ama Emak TTATT , terus boleh mainnya lagi hari jumat atau sabtu dan minggu.**

**Ya udah . sekian basa basinya **

**Sayonara~**

**Summary : Jam saku milik Aoi tiba tiba membuat Aoi jadi pingsan , sebenarnya ada apa dengan jam itu ?**

**Pair : Zazie X OC nyaww**

**Tagami bachi adalah milik Asada hiroyuki , jadi cerita di sini Cuma cerita yang gak jelas**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

"Zazie pulangnya Lama banget , jadi khawathir ."cemas Aoi sambil menggerutu."biasanya jam segini udah pulang."

Biasanya memang kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan kepergian Zazie karena Aoi sudah tinggal di rumah zazie selama 4 hari. Selama ia tinggal di rumah zazie ia berbagi tugas , karena Aoi tidak punya uang untuk membantu tempat tinggal zazie maka ia harus membayarnya dengan melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti memasak , mencuci , membersih kan rumah dan lain lain.

"apa aku harus ke bee hive untuk menanyakannya?"pikir Aoi.

Ia pun bergegas mengambil mantel dan memberi kucing kucing zazie susu, tapi ketika ia mau menaruh susu kembali ia menyenggol sesuatu yang penting baginya , yaitu jam saku nya.

"wah sudah 3 hari aku tidak melihat jam ini "gumam Aoi.

**Flash back 3 hari yang lalu**

"Zazie , aku masak dulu , tolong jagain jam saku ini ya"kata aoi ke zazie ."jangan coba coba membukanya atau aku akan membunuhmu!"tambah Aoi dengan tatapan mematikan.

"i-iya gak bakal aku apa apain"kata zazie yang sedikit ketakutan."huh, gara gara dia gadis aku jadi gak bisa bales dia hufttt... ngomong ngomong ini apa ya, kok aku gak boleh buka sih sama Aoi?dari atasnya terdapat lambang tapi aku tidak tahu itu lambang apa, aku intip sedikit ah..."gumam zazie sambil tersenyum kecil.

Setelah ia buka sedikit , entah kenapa zazie jadi terpaku pada suara dari jam saku itu , ia merasa seperti terhipnotis

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

4 menit

5 menit

Tetap saja zazie membatu entah apa yang merasuki Zazie ia merasa bahwa lagu ini membawa nostalgia kepadanya ia masih membatu sampai Aoi berteriak dari dapur bahwa masakannya sudah jadi,

Dan saat itu juga entah kenapa zazie ngumpetin poket watch milik Aoi.

"iya , itadakimasu"Kata zazie sambil mulai melahap makanan yang di masak Aoi.

**Flash back 3 hari yang lalu *END***

"Sudah 3 hari aku tidak mendengar musik dari jam saku ini , aku mau dengerin ahh"pikir Aoi.

Dan Saat jam saku itu di buka tiba tiba Aoi pingsan.

SKIP TIME

"Aoi , aku pulang."kata zazie dari depan pintu masuk.

Lalu zazie langsung naik ke atas untuk ganti ketika ia turun ke bawah

"Aoi aku pulan-"ucapan zazie terpotong saat ia menemukan Aoi pingsan di depan pintu dapur dengan keadaan jam sakunya terbuka.

Pada saat itu juga Zazie berusaha membangunkan Aoi dengan mengguncang guncangkan pundak nya.

"Hei , Aoi bangun ,Aoi"cemas zazie sambil menguncang guncang pundak Aoi."Hei bangun"Jerit Zazie.

Dan ketika ia tidak mendapat respon apa apa dari Aoi , zazie langsung membopong Aoi ke punggung nya dan langsung membawanya ke bee hive untuk di periksa oleh docter thunderland Jr.

Sesampainya di bee hive

"Zazie , apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? bukan nya jadwal mu sudah selesai ?"tanya lag kaget.

" Dr Thunderland Jr , bantu aku tolong Aoi!"pinta Zazie pada dr Thunderland Jr yang kebetulan ada sebelah Lag.

"tapi siapa di-"

"sudahlah tolong dia ! tadi waktu aku pulang aku menemukan ia sudah pingsan seperti ini!"

"baiklah , bawa segera ke ruanganku!"perintah dokter thunderland Jr.

Di ruang perawatan Dr Thunderland Jr

"zazie apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini sebelum ia pingsan?"

"aku juga tidak tahu , memangnya kenapa ?"

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam tubuh anak ini"

"aku juga tidak tahu apa apa tapi saat ia kutemukan ia sudah pingsan dengan jam saku di tangannya"

"mungkin ada sesuatu dengan penyakit itu"pikir Dr thunderland Jr."baiklah zazie tugas mu di sini adalah gadis ini kalau ia bangun segera panggil , aku di ruang penelitian.

"baik!"

Doktor thunderland Jr pun segera meninggalkan ruang perawatan menuju ruang labortari nya.

**Zazie POVW**

"Aoi , kau kenapa ? mengapa tiba tiba kamu pingsan ?"gumam Zazie sedih.

Lalu ia memegang tangan Aoi yang tiba perlahan lahan kelopak mata Aoi terbuka dan ia langsung menatap Zazie.

Zazie pun tersentak dan langsung berdiri lalu berkata "Aoi , kau sudah bangun , aku harus melaporkannya kepada Dr thunderland Jr."

Tetapi ketika Zazie mau berlari tiba tiba tangannya di genggam erat oleh Aoi , lalu dengan muka imut dan lemah seperti kucing ia pun berkata "Z-zazie . . . J-jangan , a-aku mau bicara"kata Aoi terputus putus .

Lalu Zazie pun kembali duduk di sebelah Aoi.

"Zazie , jawab aku dengan jujur , 3 hari yang lalu apakah kamu membuka jam saku yang kutitipkan padamu ?"tanya Aoi langsung to the point.

"Engg... err, yaaa ceritanya panjang"

"sudah kubilangkan jangan Di bu- Uhuk uhuk"kata Aoi sambil terbatuk dan tiba tiba Aoi menangis.

Zazie pun jadi panik "Eh , maaf , aku tidak sengaja Aku hanya penasaran."kata zazie sambil menenangkan Aoi.

"pokoknya apapun yang terjadi kamu gak boleh buka jam saku itu lagi selamanya, janji padaku !"Kata Aoi.

"B-baiklah aku berjanji"janji Zazie kepada Aoi.

"Arigato , Zazie "ucap Aoi sambil tersenyum yang kemudian pingsan lagi.

"hei Aoi , kau tidak kenapa napa ? "tanya zazie yang cemas sambil mengguncang guncang pundak Aoi.

"yah , dia pingsan lagi"gumam zazie "apakah aku harus memberi tahu Dr thunderland Jr tentang ini?"

"Hmm . . . tapi sebenarnya ada apa di balik jam saku itu , mengapa waktu itu aku juga merasa bernostalagia?"tanya zazie dalam hati.

Sementara itu di labolatorium Dr thunderland Jr

"Ya Tuhan ! ini kasus yang amat jarang di temui , seperti Lag yang lahir pada "Flick day"!"Kata Dr thunderland Jr sambil membolak balikan bukunya .

"Apa ada obat untuk penyakit ini ?"tanya Dr thunderland Jr dalam hati.

Sembari membolak balikan halaman yang ada di buku Dr thunderland Jr baca ia pun membaca

1 jam

2 jam

3 jam

Ia tidak menemukan apapun di buku yang tebalnya 800 halaman yang sedang ia baca itu.

"Hah , kalau begini bagaimana cara mengobatinya ?"gumam Dr thunderland Jr.

Tiba tiba ia teringat sesuatu tentang jam saku yang Zazie ceritakan kepadanya.

"mungkin itulah kuncinya "pikir Dr thunderland Jr.

Ia pun segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk mencapai ruang perawatan, dan ketika ia sudah mencapai pintu perawatan ia segera berteriak "zazie , Apa yang kau ceritakan tentang jam saku milik Ao-"ucapan nya terpotong karena ia tidak melihat Zazie di sebelah Aoi.

"Zazie di mana ya ?"pikir Dr thunderland Jr .

"Aku di sini ! "kata zazie yang tiba tiba muncul dari samping Dr thunderland Jr ."Ada apa kau mencariku ?"

"Ceritakan apa saja tentang jam saku milik Aoi-chan"

"memang untuk apa ? dan jangan berani beraninya kau tambah –chan dalam nama Aoi"kata zazie dengan pandangan yang mematikan.

"ini berkaitan dengan masalah Aoi ! jadi kau harus membantuku!"tegas Dr thunderland Jr.

"baiklah , demi membantu Aoi."Zazie mulai menceritakannya dari awal sampai akhir ke Dr thunderland Jr .

__"Aoi memiiki jam saku berwarna emas dengan ukiran di atasnya , aku tidak tahu arti ukiran Itu, tapi waktu Aoi menyuruh ku menjaga jam ini untuk sebentar Ia selalu bilang , jangan pernah buka jam saku itu "entah kenapa ada rasa penasaran di kepalaku dan waktu Aku buka itu memang jam biasa tapi dari dalam situ mengalir melodi yang entah kenapa membuatku sangat nostalagia , seperti terhipnotis selama 5 menit Aku mendengarkan jam itu sampai Aoi selesai baru lah aku tersadar dan langsung ngumpetin jam_ itu.

_"Hmm... jadi begitu "gumam Dr thunderland Jr sambil memangut mangut."Zazie bisa minta ambilkan jam saku Aoi ?"

"Baiklah , aku akan segera kembali"

Zazie pun berlari sekuat tenaga untuk sampai kerumahnya dan ketika ia sampai di rumahnya ia langsung memerintah wasiolka untuk mencari jam saku itu dan ketika ketemu ia dan wasiolka segera berlari lagi menuju bee hive.

Sesampainya di ruang perawatan

"i-ni huftt j-jam saku hufft m-milik Aoi"kata zazie sambil nafasnya tersenggal senggal.

"sini , biar aku lihat"'kata Dr thunderland dengan sigap ia mengambil kaca pembesar dan melihat Ukiran yang ada di atas jam ini . lalu dengan kaget ia berkata "Jam ini ? jam ini ?..."

"zazie , bolehkah aku membukanya ?"pinta Dr thunderland Jr kepada zazie.

"Tidak , tidak boleh!"kata zazie yang langsung merebut jam saku itu dari tangan Dr thunderland Jr.

"mengapa tidak ? "

"aku sudah berjanji pada Aoi bahwa Aku tidak Akan membukanya lagi!"

"apa sih penting nya janji itu ? ini juga demi kebaikannya dia tau !"bentak Dr thunderland Jr .

"Tidak ! ini adalah janji penting antara Aku dan Aoi , dan aku tidak akan pernah mau mengulangi kesalahan itu lagi ! " jerit zazie ke Dr thunderland Jr.

Lalu tarik menarik pun terjadi antara Zazie dengan Dr thunderland Jr mereka saling menarik dan sampai jam itu jatuh tiba tiba jam itu bercahaya begitu pula tangan kanan Aoi.

Ada hubungan apakah jam itu dengan Aoi ?

**TBC**

**Horeee :D Chapter 3 telah lah datang.**

**Dan ini ada balesan Dari review yang di berikan :**

**MoonfireHikari**** :Gomen nee~ karena cerita yang di berikan terlau ngaco dan rush , tapi Makasih ya karna ada yang ngereview :D ,oh iya , tegami bachi itu udah tamat dari tahun 2010 makanya sekarang jarang ada yang baca fandom ini . Arigato Hikari-san :D.**

**Oh iya , kali ini readers boleh kasih ide baik yang punya akun ataupun Anon , karena aku gak ada ide sama sekali tentang cerita ini .**

**Ya sudah , sekian terima kasih**

**Sayonara~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokcet watch part 2**

**Chapter 4 keluar hari ini juga ? omaigot incredible *di gampar***

**Mulai chapter 5 akan di tampilkan hari sabtu depan , jadi gomen , karena pelajaran sama pr ku makin banyak jadi gak bisa terus terusan bikin fan fic.**

**Sekian basa basi hari ini**

**Warning :miss typo , gajelas , aneh dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Letter bee itu milik asada hiroyuki , kalo punya gue pasti genre nya gue tambahin romance -_-**

Jam itu tiba tiba bercahaya , begitu pula dengan tangan kanan milik Aoi.

"Dr , ini kenapa , kenapa jam Aoi dan tangan kanan Aoi jadi bercahaya ?"tanya Zazie dengan penuh kecemasan.

"aku juga tidak tahu apa hubungan antara Jam ini dengan tubuh Aoi, kita juga tidak bisa menanyai masa lalunya karena ia masih pingsan!"

"Hmm... Mengetahui Masa Lalu . . . Aha "kata zazie yang tiba tiba mendapat ilham."bagaimana kalau kita minta lag menembak jam saku ini ? shindan miliknya bisa melihat masa lalu!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu cepat kau panggil Lag , dan aku akan menjaga anak ini."perintah Dr thunderland Jr .

"baiklah dok"

Detik itu juga zazie berlari ke aula di bee hive sambil berharap kalau lag masih ada .

Saat dia sudah berada di tangga ia mencari kesekeliling untuk mencari lag, dan hasilnya Lag masih ada bersama niche dan connor di dekat tempat pengiriman surat.

"lag !"kata Zazie sambil menghampiri lag.

"Zazie ? ada apa kau terlihat terburu buru ?"Tanya Lag.

"Tolong bantu aku."Pinta Zazie.

"Bantu apa ?"

"Aoi ... tadi kau lihat kan bahwa Aoi tidak sadarkan diri ?"

"Iya, lalu mengapa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang jam saku dan tangan kanan milik Aoi , Aku mau meminta bantuanmu untuk menembakan shindan ke arah jam saku Aoi."

"memang Shindan ku bisa membantu ?"

"tentu saja! Shindan mu bisa berfungsi untuk melihat masa lalu orang orang!"

"Baiklah kalau itu bisa membantu , Ayo niche kita bantu Aoi"kata Lag pada niche.

Sesampainya mereka di ruang perawatan milik Dr thunderland Jr.

"Dokter , aku sudah membawa Lag kesini"kata zazie.

"Lag , tolong bantu kami."Pinta dr thunderland Jr

"Baiklah , tadi aku sudah di kasih tau zazie untuk menembakan shindan ku ke jam saku milik Aoi-san"

Lag pun menyiapkan noctrune no 12 di tangannya lalu dengan hati-hati ia mengarah kan ke arah jam saku milik aoi yang di pegang oleh Zazie.

"Shindan loaded , Jarum merah!"kata Lag sambil menembakan Shindan nya.

Lalu satu persatu layar dari memori jam milik Aoi pun keluar dan ada satu layar yang paling besar yang menjadi perhatian semuanya.

**Flash back memories**

"Oto-sama , oka-sama , aku ingin kerumah nenek di yuusari central "pinta gadis kecil itu.

"tapi sayang, oto-san masih punya banyak pekerjaan"kata suara berat tetapi lembut yang menjawab pertanyaan gadis kecil itu.

"tapi aku sudah kangen dengan nenek , huu hiks hiks"kata gadis kecil itu sambil menangis.

"sayang , cobalah mengerti , oto-san masih punya banyak pekerjaan , jadi kita tidak bis bertemu dengan nenek hingga akhir minggu"kata suara yang lebih lembut dan keibuan sambil memeluk gadis kecil itu.

"tidak Oto-sama , oka-sama ! aku maunya hari ini atau besok huaaaa"jerit tangis anak itu mulai terdengar kemana mana.

"huft... bagaimana ini?"tanya Ayah Aoi ke ibu Aoi.

"apa mungkin kita harus menuruti permintaannya? "

"tentu saja kita harus lihat ia sudah menangis sekencang itu ."

"Aoi , Aoi , sayang , baiklah kita akan kerumah nenek besok ya "kata Aoi otto-san.

"benarkah otto-sama ?"

"tentu saja , nah sekarang lebih baik kamu tidur agar besok bisa bangun pagi"

"Arigato otto-sama "senyum mengembang di bibir gadis kecil itu , dan dengan bahagia ia menuju kamarnya dan langsung tidur.

SKIP TIME

Esok paginya

"Otto-sama , okka-sama , kapan kita akan berangkat , aku sudah siap"tanya gadis kecil itu pada ayah dan ibunya.

"iya sayang , sebentar lagi kita berangkat"

Sesampainya di pangkalan transportasi di kota mereka.

"Maaf pak , hari ini tidak ada transportasi menuju yuusari central , dikarenakan ini adalah hari libur mereka"kata petugas yang berjaga di tempat itu.

Lalu ayah Aoi berbalik dan bilang kepada Aoi.

"Aoi , maafkan ayah , karena tidak ada transportasi di yuusari central."

"Huwaaaa... aku mau kerumah Oba-chan hari ini!"jerit gadis itu.

Lalu istrinya mengusulkan "bagaimana kalau kita jalan kaki saja? Masih ada waktu untuk pulang sebelum mencapai esok hari."

"baiklah , ayo kita mulai berjalan"

Sudah 2 jam mereka berjalan dan mereka sudah setengah jalan .tiba tiba tanah bergetar dengan kencang , lalu mereka mulai panik.

"Otto-sama ,okka-sama , kenapa ada gempa tiba tiba "kata Aoi sambil panik.

"tidak mungkin ada gempa di tempat seperti ini , ini pasti gaichu"kata Ayahnya Aoi.

Dan benar saja gaichu itu keluar tepat di depan Aoi dan ukurannya super besar.

"sial , tidak ada Bee yang lewat yang bisa memberi pertolongan"kata ibu Aoi dengan muka panik.

Tiba tiba saja Gaichu itu menarik Ayah dan ibu Aoi , Agar bisa memakan hati mereka.

"OTTO-SAMA , OKKA-SAMA !"jerit gadis itu panik melihat orang tuanya mulai di tarik ke atas.

"AOI."Jerit Ibu dan ayahnya Aoi .

Lalu ada sesuatu yang keluar dari saku milik ayahnya yang kemudian terjatuh kearah Aoi.

"Aoi , jaga itu , agar bisa menjadi kenangan dari ayah dan ibu dan jangan sampai di buka oleh orang adalah jimat penyelamat mu !"Teriak ayah Aoi , yang tahu bahwa ia dan istrinya akan pergi meniggalkan Aoi.

Saat itu juga hati mereka sudah di serap habis oleh Gaichu , gaichu itu masih mencari hati lagi , akhirnya gaichu itu menyerang ketika serangan itu sudah mendekat tiba tiba tangan kanan Aoi dan jam saku itu menyala dan membentuk sebuah perisai kecil yang berwarna hijau muda .

Gaichu itu terus menerus menyerang , tetapi tak ada satu pun serangan itu yang mengenai Aoi , lalu ada seorang bee yang lewat dan melihat gaichu yang mau membunuh anak itu dan saat itu juga bee itu menembak .

"shindan loaded, jarum hitam !"kata bee itu.

Tembakan itu tepat masuk kedalam titik lemah milik gaichu itu dan seketika itu juga Gaichuu itu pecah dan menjatuh kan Ayah dan ibu nya Aoi.

"OTTO-SAMA , OKKA-SAMA !"jerit Aoi histeris.

Lalu bee itu pun mendekat dan memegang dahi mereka , dan berkata.

"maaf , sudah tidak ada harapan lagi"kata bee itu sambil melepaskan topi lalu menunduk menunjukan rasa belasungkawa.

Gadis itu pun menangis sejadi jadinya sambil meneriakan "Otto-sama,Okka-sama jangan tinggalkan aku di sini.

**Flash back *End***

"Otto-sama , Okka-sama ."kata Aoi mengiggau sambil menangis , sontak semuanya jadi kaget dan melihat ke arah Aoi .

"Tadi itu jarum hitam , jarum hitam itu Milik Gauche !"jerit Lag.

Lalu Aoi terbangun karena mendengar suara jeritan lag . Zazie yang menyadari itu langsung berlari dan memeluk Aoi.

"Aoi , kau tidak kenapa napa ?"tanya Zazie yang cemas sambil memeluk Aoi.

"Zazie . . . "lalu ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan bertanya "Aku ini di mana ? Lag ? kenapa kau ada di sini, dan siapa dia ?"tanya Aoi sambil menunjuk kearah dr thunderland Jr .

"Dia adalah dr thunderland Jr orang yang mengobatimu atau lebih tepatnya ngerecokin jam kamu"kata zazie sambil menatap dengan pandangan sebal ke arah dr thunderland Jr.

"huh , jam ?... JAM SAKUKU! "jerit Aoi .

Lalu ia langsung melompat dari pelukan zazie dan mengambil jam sakunya yang tergeletak di dengan pandangan yang sangat menusuk ia melihat ke dr thunderland Jr dan berkata"apa yang kau lakukan dengan jam ini?"

"kami tadi meliha-"ucapan dr thunderland Jr terpotong karena ia melihat Zazie dengan pandangan yang lebih mematikan dari sebelumnya yang berisyarat bahwa '__'

"kami hanya... melihat ukiran di atas nya karena... karena menurutku itu artistik"kata dr thunderland jr yang mencoba mencari kata katanya.

"jangan pernah coba menyentuh itu lagi"

TBC_

**Nee~ ceritanya gak nyambung dari yang sebelumnya ya ? hee... maap , nulisnya buru buru soalnya mau tidur besok sekolah jadi gini deh -_-**

**Sekian basa basi chapter ini**

**Arigato dan sayonara~**

**No need for review just ike to write my imagination , but review if you like :D .**

**Next Issue:**

**Chapter 5**

**The secret behind the truth**

"**Masalah Aoi sebenarnya belum benar benar tuntas , malah masih banyak pertanyaan dalam masa lalu Aoi , tetapi zazie yang tak ingin orang lain tau tentang rahasia Aoi pergi berkelana sampai tempat Ayah dan ibu Aoi di bunuh gaichu , dari situ ia menemukan banyak rahasia yang lebih dari sekedar yang lain fikir.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The secret behind the truth part 1**

**Hallow minna , gomen ne~ telat update , judul cerita ini di bagi dua soalnya aku updatenya tiap hari minggu doang , oh iya... **

**WARNING :miss Typo (baik yang di sengaja atau pun tidak di sengaja), OOC , dll.**

**Pair : lagi gak ada**

**Disclaimer : Asada hiroyuki **

**Sekian basa basi diatas **

**Sayonara**

"Aoi , Apa kau sudah makan ?"tanya zazie.

"aku sudah makan , tapi aku masih pusing gara gara kemarin"jawab Aoi sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"ya sudah kalau begitu." jawab zazie sambil bersiap siap.

Melihat zazie bersiap siap Aoi pun bertanya "Zazie , mau kemana , bukannya hari ini hari libur mu?"

"aku ada urusan dan mungkin aku akan pulang malam jadi kau bantu urus kucing kucing ku ya."kata zazie sambil berjalan keluar. "aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati ."kata Aoi sambai melambaikan tangannya.

Zazie pun tidak langsung ke tempat 'urusannya' Dia menghampiri rumah lag terlebih dahulu.

"tok , tok ,tok ada orang dirumah ?"kata zazie .

"iya , tunggu sebentar."terdengar jawaban dari seorang pintu itu di buka.

"oh , zazie , ada apa datang kemari ?"tanya gadis berkursi roda yang membukakan pintu untuk zazie.

"aku kesini mencari Lag , apakah dia ada ,sylvette?"kata zazie kepada gadis berkursi roda yang bernama sylvette.

"Lag ada , dan sekarang kami lagi makan , kau mau ikut makan zazie ?"tawar sylvette .

"engg...hmm..eh , g-ga usah deh , nanti ngerepotin , lagi pula aku juga sudah makan waktu di rumah he..."kata zazie terputus putus.

"ya sudah lah kalau begitu aku panggilkan Lag ya ."kata sylvette sambil membalikan kursi rodanya.

"_huffftt... untung saja aku sudah makan di rumah kalau tidak pasti aku harus makan 'sup yang tidak enak'buatan sylvette_"kata zazie dalam hati."Lag itu begitu tabah"

"Zazie , ada apa kesini di hari libur ?"tanya lag yang berada di depan zazie.

"aku ingin mengungkap rahasia tentang Aoi yang kemarin kau tahukan ."kata Zazie langsung to the point."lagi pula kau mau tahu bagaimana Aoi bertemu dengan Gauche kan ?"

"Gauche... baiklah kalau begitu , tunggu ya , aku akan siap siap."kata lag sambil berlari ke dalam.

SKIP TIME

"Zazie , kita akan ketempat di mana hari orang tuanya Aoi di makan ?"tanya lag.

"iya"jawab zazie singkat.

Mereka pun hampir sampai di tempat di makannya hati orang tua Aoi.

"Lag , apakah kita sudah sampai ?"tanya niche ke lag.

"belum niche"jawab lag.

"bagaimana kalau sekarang ?"

"belum niche"

"sekarang?"

"belum niche"

"kalau seka-"ucapan Niche terpotong saat Lag langsung mengelak.

"belum niche ! nanti kalau sudah sampai aku kasih tau "kata lag.

Lalu mereka berjalan dan terus berjalan sampai mereka tiba di TKP , lag dan niche pun berhenti tetapi tidak pada zazie , ia terus berjalan sampai lag meneriaki nya.

"ZAZIE , KAU MAU KEMANA TKP NYA KAN DISINI!"jerit Lag.

"huh heh , apa ?"kata zazie yang terbangun dari pikirannya dan ketika ia melihat kebelakang ternyata ia sudah jauh dari lag.

Lalu ia pun mengomel "Lag , kenapa kau enggak bilang kalau kita udah sampe !"kata zazie berputar balik.

"habisnya kau tadi kelihatan serius sekali jadi aku tidak berani ganggu pikiran mu , lagi pula kau mikirin apa sih sampe serius gitu ?"tanya lag.

"hah . . . bukan apa apa."elak zazie.

Baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai pencariannya.

**AOI POVW**

"zazie sebenarnya lagi apa sih , kok kayaknya ngerahasiain banget dari aku."pikir Aoi.

"Zazie , aku tahu kamu memang 'orang yang terpilih'tapi aku enggak mau bikin kamu sakit atau pun ngerepotin kamu...aku Cuma mau...Kamu"gumam Aoi.

Lalu aoi mengambil susu dari tempat penyimpanan dan memberikan susu itu kekucing kucing milik zazie.

"kucing ,kalian pasti memiliki alasan mengapa kalian ke zazie , aku pun juga..."kata Aoi.

Lalu tangan kanan Aoi menggapai kepala kucing itu untuk di elus elus tapi tiba tiba pusing dan hampir terjatuh lalu ia memegang meja di sebelahnya untuk menopang badan nya tiba tiba saja ia mendengar suara di kepalanya

"tentu saja aku datang ke zazie karena ia baik pada stray cat seperti kami Aoi-chan"

"siapa itu ?"tanya Aoi sambil melihat ke kiri dan kanan nya.

"konyol , tentu saja aku , kucing yang tadi kamu elus"

"apa , gak mungkin , pasti aku berhalusinasi."kata aoi sambil memegang kepalanya."lagipula mana mungkin aku bisa berbicara dengan kucing"

"kau tidak sedang berbicara dengan ku aoi , tapi kau sedang mendengar apa yang aku pikirkan."

Lalu tiba tiba Aoi Ambruk...

**Normal POVW**

"Aoi sedang apa ya , tiba tiba aku punya perasaan cemas,semoga tidak terjadi apa apa padanya."kata zazie dalam hati.

"hei , zazie."kata lag."sepertinya kita sudah sampai."kata lag yang menunjuk bangunan tua yang sudah runtuh.

"baiklah , kalau begitu ayo wasiolka."kata zazie sambil berlari menuju bangunan runtuh itu.

Setelah mereka sampai di bangunan itu.

"Ayo lag , kita harus mulai mencari."kata zazie tegas.

Mereka pun mulai mencari menelusuri tempat dari yang terlihat sampai tidak terlihat namun apa daya setelah satu jam mencari mereka tidak menemukan apa apa.

"Zazie , di sini tidak ada apa apa."kata lag sembari celingak celinguk.

"TIDAK ! pasti ada sesuatu di sini yang bisa mengungkap rahasia Aoi!"bentak zazie.

"zazie..."

Tiba tiba tanah bergetar dan keluarlah gaichu dari dalam tanah , menghancurkan bangunan yang sudah runtuh dan tua itu menjadi satu dengan tanah.

"Sial , ada gaichu abisenth !"jerit zazie sambil menyiapkan shindannya.

"zazie aku akan mencoba menembak titik pusatnya."kata zazie yang juga menyiapkan shindan nya lalu menembak gaichu itu."Shindan loaded , Jarum merah!"

Lalu gaichu itu menerima serangan dari lag yang tiba tiba diam.

"Apakah dia sudah mati?"gumam lag.

"belum , dia belum mati."kata niche yang seolah dapat membaca pikiran lag

Dan benar saja shindan-juu itu di buang dari bagian belakang gaichuu itu.

"Sial , kita bertemu dengan gaichuu ini lagi !"kata teriak zazie.(author note : gaichuu ini tampil pada episode 'the lost letter'.)

"kalau begitu kita harus menembaknya dari bagian belakang dan bawahnya."kata lag."niche mohon bantuannya."

"baik."lalu niche langsung mengangkat gaichu itu dengan rambut berwarna emasnya yang adalah pedang.

"baiklah ! kalau begitu ."zazie pun berlari bersama wasiolka ke sisa sisa reruntuhan yang menjadi tumpukan dan dari situ mereka melompat.

"jurus badai nomor 3..."

"noctune no 12..."

"shindan loaded..."

"shindan loaded..."

"bersenadalah..."

"bersenadalah..."

"Autoge!"

"Akabari!"

Lalu mereka melepaskan shindan-juu itu ke kedua tempat kelemahan gaichu itu dan beberapa detik kemudian gaichu meledak berkeping keping dan mengeluarkan bintang-bintang yang kecil lalu ada satu bintang kecil itu yang menyentuh tumpukan reruntuhan itu dan terjadi lah flash back memori.

**Flash back**

"OTTO-SAMA , OKKA-SAMA."jerit seorang gadis kecil yang sedang menangis."OTTO-SAMA..."

Gadis kecil itu pun tetap di tempat antara takut dan tidak mau meninggalkan saat gaichuu itu mau menyerang Aoi tiba tiba saja jam saku milik ayahnya terjatuh dari kantong baju milik aoi dan saat itu juga tangan kanan dan jam saku milik ayah aoi bercahaya .saat tombak dari gaichu itu mulai mendekat gadis itu menjerit..

"AHHHH..."jeritan histeris dari gadis kecil itu pun keluar dan gadis kecil itu merunduk dan menutup mukanya.

Dan ketika jarak tombak gaichuu dan gadis kecil tersebut tinggal 1 meter tiba tiba keluar sebuah perisai berwarna hijau daun yang menghalang tombak itu dan ketika tombak itu sudah jauh perisai itu menghilang .namun tombak itu segera tertarik lagi dan siap siap untuk menembak lagi , tapi tiba tiba ada serangan dari arah belakang gaichu dan ketika gadis itu melihat ternyata itu adalah bee.

"ayo roda kita harus mengalahkan gaichuu ini."kata bee yang sudah membawa shindannya."ayo roda , berpencar."

Gadis kecil itu melihat bee itu beraksi dengan anjing yang ia sebut roda itu , ia melihat anjing yang memiliki bulu berwarna putih itu mengalihkan perhatian gaichuu sementara bee itu sedang membidik gaichuu itu dan saat ia sudah menemukan pointnnya...

"Shindan loaded , jarum hitam!"lalu keluar lah cahaya berwarna hitam dari pistol itu dan mengenai gaichuu pada saat itu juga gaichuu itu meledak menjadi berkeping keping.

"kau tidak apa apa gadis kecil ?"tanya bee itu yang sudah berada dekat gadis kecil itu.

"a-a-aku t-tidak apa apa"jawab gadis kecil itu sembari ketakutan.

"kenapa kau di sini , dimana orang tua mu?"kata bee itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"orang tuaku ad-"ucapan gadis itu terpotong saat teringat sesuatu yang penting dan langsung berlari sambil mencari sesuatu.

"OTTO-SAMA , OKKA-SAMA , KALIAN ADA DI MANA ?"teriak gadis kecil itu.

"otto-sama , okka-sama , hiks hiks hiks..."tidak terasa mengalirlah air mata milik gadis kecil itu.

"HUAAAAAA , OTTO-SAMA , OKKA-SAMA , BANGUNLAH , HUAAAAAA..."Jerit gadis itu sambil mengangis.

Bee yang tidak tahu apa apa langsung mendekat dan melihat ke arah orangtua gadis itu , mereka sudah tergeletak kaku , dan saat bee itu menyentuh dahi mereka ia langsung bilang...

"Maaf."kata bee itu sambil melepaskan topinya menunjukan belasungkawa .

Gadis kecil yang mendengar kata kata bee itu langsung menjerit keras dan histeris lalu terbangun ia mendapati dirinya sudah berada di gua kecil dengan api unggun di depannya dan seorang bee yang sedang menghangatkan diri bersama anjingnya.

"di-di mana aku , di mana otto-sa-"gadis yang teringat sesuatu itu langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar ."OTTO-SAMA , OKKA-SAMA!"jerit gadis itu sekencang kencangnya.

Lalu bee itu langsung memeluknya dan berkata dengan nada yang sedih...

"maaf mereka sudah meninggal..."

"itu bohong , ti-tidak mungkin . . . mereka ti-tidak ak-akan meninggalkan ku sendiri kan ."kata gadis kecil itu dengan suara yang bergetar."Hyaaaa...hiks hiks ."

Lalu gadis kecil itu langsung menangis sejadi jadi nya di pelukan bee itu.

**TBC**

**Gomen ne~ telat update , maaf ceritanya jadi agak ngaco , mohon di maklumi *nunduk ... in fict paling pertama dan karna lagi suka tegami bachi jadi aku masukin fandom ini duluan ,aku masih amatir dan butuh banyak bantuan , oh iya , btw ini ceritanya flash back nya belom end jadi di lanjutin di chapter berikutnya , gomenasai minna-san TTATT .**

_**NO NEED TO REVIEW JUST LIKE TO WRITE MY IMAGINATION BUT REVIEW IF YOU LIKE :D**_

**SEKIAN**

**SAYONARA**


	6. Chapter 6

**The secret behind the truth part 2**

**Inilah chapter selanjutnya *jeng jeng jeng ... Abaikan**

**Males nulis nih jadi langsung aja ya**

**Tegami bachi itu bukan punya saya**

**Warning : Typoo , Gaje Ooc dan seterusnya**

'

'

"hiks , hiks ... onii-san , namamu siapa ?"tanya gadis kecil itu sembari terus menangis.

"aku ? namaku Gauche . Gauche suede , senang berkenalan dengan mu ."kata bee yang bernama Gauche itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan uluran tangan itu di sambut oleh gadis kecil itu.

"gadis kecil , nama mu siapa dan kenapa kamu dan orang tuamu datang ke tempat ini ?"tanya Gauche.

"Aku adalah Aoi . Aoi -sue-sued."kata Aoi terputus putus.

"kau bisa memanggilku Gauche."

"baiklah ... G-Gauche-san ... apakah Otto-sama dan Okka-sama akan bangun lagi?."tanya Aoi kecil terputus putus.

"mereka masih bisa bangun , namun..."Gauche tidak melanjutkan kata katanya.

"namun apa Gauche?"tanya Aoi penasaran.

"mereka akan segera meninggal."kata bee itu dengan nada berduka.

"i-itu g-gak mungkin ... hiks ... hiks."jerit gadis itu sambil berlari kearah tubuh orang tuanya yang berada di sebelah api unggun.

"Otto-sama , okka-sama , bangunlah... hiks hiks."tangis gadis kecil itu sembari mengguncang guncangkan tubuh kedua orang tuanya.

Gauche pun mengejar gadis kecil itu dan memegang tangannya.

"sudahlah jangan menangis lagi."kata gauche menenangkan Aoi.

"b-bagaimana bisa aku berhenti menangis sedangkan kalau Otto-sama dan Okka-sama meninggal aku tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi huuuu..."

Lalu bee itu memikirkan sesuatu.

"bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di rumahku ?"kata bee itu dengan nada yang ceria.

"d-di rumahmu?"

"iya , di rumahku aku mempunyai adik bernama sylvette dan umurnya 2 tahun lebih muda dari mu."jelas bee itu.

"t-tapi..."

"tidak ada tapi tapian setelah aku menyelesaikan pengiriman ini aku akan membawamu ke sana yuusari central."kata bee itu.

"baiklah... semakin cepat mengirim semakin cepat kita bertemu sylvette!nah , kau tunggu di sini ya aku akan kembali besok , kau tinggal saja di gua , aku akan meninggal kan sup kaleng yang bisa kau makan itu."gauche berlari cepat ke arah utara dan berteriak ke Aoi"itekimasu!"

Aoi kecil yang melihat itu hanya melongo seperti orang bodoh lalu ia langsung tersadar dan berteriak ."Tunggu..."

Namun apa daya usaha nya sia sia gauche sudah pergi terlampau jauh...

"yah... padahal aku mau bilang kalau aku masih punya Obba-san yang tinggal di yuusari central ."gumam Aoi kecil sedih.

Lalu ia menengok ke badan orang tuanya yang kaku "Otto-sama , okka-sama , maafkan aku hiks kalau bukan karena aku hiks... hati kalian tidak akan di makan gaichu , kalau bukan karena ke egoisanku pasti kalian tidak akan begini... huks huks..."

Setelah menangis di badan kedua orangtuanya Aoi kembali ke api unggun untuk menghangatkan dirinya dan tiba tiba perutnya berbunyi

Growll... lalu aoi memegangi perutnya.

"aku lapar."kata Aoi lalu ia melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan 'sup kaleng' yang di bilang gauche."mungkinkah ini supnya?"

Aoi membuka kaleng itu dengan mencari batu tajam yang ada di sekelilignya dan ketika kaleng itu sudah terbuka Aoi mulai memakannya...

"BWEHH."Aoi kecil melepeh sup yang ia makan."ci'ci'ci'! sup ini gak enak banget kenapa gauche kuat banget ya makan sup ini -_-"

Lalu aoi pun tidur dengan perut yang sangat lapar. 1 jam kemudian Aoi terbangun.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang! Aku tidak boleh manja lagi ! aku harus mandiri mulai sekarang Aku akan mencari orang yang pandai membunuh gaichu seperti gauche untuk membalaskan dendamku dan orang tuaku."kata gadis kecil itu bersemangat namun dengan ekspresi sedih.

"aku akan menelusuri setiap daerah dari yuusari untuk membalaskan dendam ku ,dan aku akan menemukan obba-san sendiri!"kata gadis itu sambil mengambil jam saku milik ayahnya dan memasukan jam itu ke sakunya."gomen ne gauche aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama.

Lalu aoi kecil menulis surat di dinding gua yang berisi

"Gauche-san Gomen ne~ aku gak bisa nunggu lebih lama aku ingin membalaskan dendamku sesegera mungkin dan bertemu obba-san , jadi tolong jangan cari aku

Tertanda

Aoi Neko

Lalu sambil menaruh surat dekat api unggun yang sudah mati itu ia meletakan jepit rambutnya yang selama perjalanan ia ia pergi menjauh dan menghilang seiring terjadinya badai pasir

**FLASH BACK END**

"Aoi-chan..."kata zazie.

"G-Gauche...GAUCHE!"kata lag yang tiba tiba menangis tersedu sedu.

"he-hei lag ! ini bukan tentang gauche ! ini tentang Aoi!"kata Zazie sambil mengguncang guncang Lag.

"Ore'?Gomen ne~zazie , aku masih terbayang dengan keadaan gauche.

"ya sudah sebaiknya kita pulang ini sudah jam segini waktunya makan malam , aku berjanji pada aoi bahwa aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam.

"baiklah ,Zazie."

Lalu mereka pun berjalan kembali untuk ke yuusari central.

**Aoi povw**

"uhhh..."kata Aoi sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"aku ini kenapa ya? Apa tadi hanya mimpi ?"Aoi bingung sendiri dengan pertanyaan itu.

Lalu saat ia melihat jam ia langsung kaget.

"SUDAH BERAPA LAMA AKU PINGSAN?AKU BELUM BUAT MAKAN MALAM DAN NGASIH MAKAN KUCING!"Aoi langsung Berteriak histeris.

"HUWAAAAAAAA"teriak Aoi yang teriakannya terdengar sampai bee hive.

"Tapi ada apa sih , aku merasa sangat nyata tentang kejadian tadi ..."pikir Aoi.

**Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh Aoi ? tunggu chapter selanjutnya hanya di Fandom ini ! #korbanIklan *ditabok.**

**Gomen , ceritanya aneh ... TTATT Ide udah kekuras habis dan yang kepikiran Cuma Endingnya doang . . . haduuh ... Haruskah aku namatinnya di sini ?**

**TBC/fin?**

**No need for review just like to write my imagination , but review if you like :D**


	7. Omake 1

**OMAKE (Special) **

**Author :Hallo minna ! :D Kembali lagi dengan ta'ara.**

**Zazie : Author yang gak becus , masa updatenya lama banget !**

**Author : Zazie jahat , Weee :P , susah tau dapet ide cepet2 apa lagi banyak tugas ... huuu... Zazie gak sekolah sih... **

**Zazie : Heh , author gak becus dasar ! *nyiapin wasiolka untuk nyakar sang author.**

**Aoi : Hei , Zazie , jangan ! *mengarahkan maka-chop ke zazie .**

**Zazie : adu-duh ! sakit tau , lagian dari mana kamu dapet kamus setebel itu ?**

**Author : ehh... sudah sudah sudah... Aoi-Chan! Ini tegami bachi , bukan soul eater jadi gak ada maka-chop !**

**Aoi : eh..eh..eh.. iya... :P**

**Author : nah minna , aku mau bikin fic bahasa inggris , setuju gak ?**

**Aoi , lag , sylvette : Setuju !**

**Zazie : gak setuju ! nanti kalo jelek gimana ?**

**Author : *teary eyes *run away**

**Aoi : hahh... ya sudahlah ... oke minna Ayo kita mulai skrip nya.**

**Lag , sylvette , niche , zazie , connor , gauche , jiggy , moc , dan segenap staff tegami bachi : KITA BERUNTUNG BUKAN PUNYA TA'ARA :D**

**Aoi : A-aku punya Ta'ara... *tears drop uwaaaa...**

**Author : eh eh Aoi jangan nangis... ya sudah lah ... abaikan kegaduhan yang berlangsung di atas , selamat membaca :D , ini bukan chapter tapi Omake , biar nyambung sama cerita selanjutnya okehhh... satu lagi **_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

"Ughh.. di mana ini ?"pikir Aoi.

"Aoi-chan..."

"hah , siapa di sana ?"

"Aoi-chan..."

"itu seperti suara... OKKA-Sama !"

**FLASH BACK**

"haha , OKKA-Sama , Ayo kejar aku...ahahaha"

"Aoi , jangan lari lari , nanti kamu terpeleset."

"ahahaha... ibu aku tidak akan terple-"belum selesai berbicara Aoi kecil terpleset.

"uh.. UWAAAA... hiks hiks..."

"Aoi-chan! Kan sudah Okka-san bilang , jangan lari lari nanti terpeleset."kata suara ke ibuan yang datang mendeka kearah Aoi kecil."sudah sudah , jangan menangis lagi."tambahnya.

Lalu Aoi pun di gendong menuju Kain berwarna kotak kotak merah yang di tebarkan di atas rerumputan.

"Aoi-chan ,kenapa ?"Tanya suara yang berat dengan nada khawatir.

"Otto-sama , hiks ... hiks ... Aku terjatuh..."Aoi kecil langsung di taruh di kain berwarna merah kotak kotak itu , lalu ibu Aoi segera mengambil keranjang dan memasukan tangan kedalam nya dan dari situ terlihat bahwa ibu Aoi sedang mengambi kotak obat.

"Aoi-chan terlalu bersemangat sih sama piknik ini jadinya jatuh kan..."kata ibu Aoi sembari mengobati Aoi kecil.

"ha-habis hiks Aoi jarang jalan jalan dengan Otto-sama dan Okka-sama karena Otto-sama sibuk terus.. hiks ... hiks."

"sudah sudah , nah sekarang kita sudah jalan jalan kan ?nah jangan nangis lagi ya..."

"b-b-baiklah Okka-sama."jawab Aoi yang sudah sedikit ceria dengan senyumanya yang manis."ngomong-ngomong , Okka-sama Aku sudah lapar..."tambah Aoi kecil yang memegangi perutnya.

"iya , iya ..."kata ibu Aoi mengeluarkan bekal dari keranjang makanan.

SKIP TIME

"Okka-sama..."

"Ada apa Aoi-chan ?"tanya Ibu Aoi.

"engg... Boleh tidak , Aoi jalan jalan di sekitar sini ?"tanya Aoi dengan Mata yang'meminta'.

"hmmm... nanti Aoi jatuh lagi kayak tadi , untung tadi ada ibu..."jawab Ibu Aoi dengan nada yang kurang setuju.

"Ayolah Okka-sama , Please ... aku gak akan jauh jauh dan lari lari lagi , lagipula Aku mau ngelihat pemandangan ..."Pintanya dengan memelas sambil menunjuk ke arah Tebing yang mempunyai banyak bunga di atasnya.

"engg... baiklah , jangan jauh jauh ya Aoi."kata ibunya.

"Dan Hati hati..."tambah Ayah Aoi.

Lalu dengan muka yang ceria Aoi kecil langsung berlari menuju tebing itu.

"Aoi ! jangan Lari-lari !"teriak Ibu Aoi dari kejauhan , tapi apa daya Anak itu sudah terlalu senang sehingga tidak mendengar suara ibunya lagi.

Sesampainya Aoi di atas tebing

"uwaa... Sugoi! Bunga bunga di sini banyak sekali ... " kata Aoi kecil yang kagum pada keindahan Alam tersebut.

Lalu di saat ia menelusuri lebih banyak bunga , ia melihat hewan kecil yang sangat indah terbang dengan anggun mengelilinginya , hewan itu memiliki sayap berwarna biru dengan corak seperti mata burung hantu di sangat senang dengan 'hewan' itu tapi 'hewan' itu perlahan pergi menjauh dari Aoi , Aoi yang senang dengan 'hewan' itu mengejarnya ... terus mengejarnya hingga ia menjauh dari tempat piknik orangtuanya dan masuk kedalam hutan yang ada di belakang tebing itu.

Ia terus mengejar sampai ia berhenti karna menabrak sesuatu.

"du,du, duh ! "kata Aoi kecil memegangi kepalanya yang terbentu 'sesuatu' itu.

"hei , kau tidak apa apa?"tanya 'sesuatu' yang ia tabrak itu.

"a-aku b-baik baik saja!"kata Aoi kecil .

"baiklah kalau begitu.."kata anak lelaki yang di tabrak Aoi sambil mengulur tangan.

"Engg... Arigatou..."kata Aoi yang mengambil uluran tangan itu.

"hei , namamu siapa ? dan kenapa kamu ada di hutan ini ?"tanya anak lelaki itu.

"aku Aoi neko , dan aku sedang mengejar hew-"kata-kata Aoi terputus saat ia menyadari bahwa tebing itu sudah tidak di belakangnya lagi."APAAA ?"

"ci',ci',cih ! jangan berteriak di kupingku dong !"

"go-gomen ... tapi huks... kayaknya huks aku tersesat... HUWAAA..."jerit tangis Aoi yang mungkin terdengar sampai ke seluruh hutan.

"su-sudah sudah ! aku akan membantumu mencari orang tuamu nanti ,nah , sekarang ayo kita cari 'hewan' yang kamu kejar tadi."kata anak laki-laki itu."oh iya , kenalin , namaku Zazie,salam kenal."tambahnya yang tersenyum kepada Aoi kecil itu.

*blush*pipi Aoi sedikit memerah karna senyuman zazie itu.

"nah , sekarang hewan apa yang tadi kamu kejar , Aoi-chan ?"tanya laki laki berambut hitam yang bernama zazie itu.

"enggg... aku gak tau apa nama hewan itu , tapi ia memiliki sayap yang indah dan-"ucapan Aoi terputus saat ia menjerit."Ah! Itu dia!"teriaknya sambil menunjuk ke 'hewan' itu.

"oh.. itu , itu adala-"

"Ayo kita kejar !"kata Aoi kecil yang tiba tiba memegang tangan Zazie dan langsung menariknya untuk mengejar 'hewan' itu.

Aoi menarik tangan Zazie dengan sangat kencang sehingga ia tidak bisa melepasnya .mereka pun berlari tapi apa daya semakin mereka mendekat 'hewan' itu terus berlari sampai Aoi tergelincir lumut-lumut yang ada di batu yang ia pijaki.

"uhuks... hiks ... hiks... Weeeee!"tangis Aoi mengglegar sekali lagi , saat tergelincir kaki Aoi kecil jatuh di atas lumpur dan kakinya yang tadi (**A/N :** terluka karena terpleset saat bersama ibunya) terluka."Tidak! hiks hiks... kakiku berdarah lagi...huaa..."

"aduhh... kamu cengeng banget sih , sudah jangan nangis lagi ."kata zazie sambil membantu mengangkat Aoi ke bahunya."di sekitar sini ada sungai yang airnya bersih ,nah , pegangan yang erat ya !"

Zazie pun berjalan ke arah sungai yang tadi ia beritahu sambil menggendong Aoi di mereka sampai di pinggir sungai ...

"Nah , sekarang turun , aku akan membersihkan lukamu."kata zazie yang menurunkan Aoi dari punggungnya.

Lalu ia mulai membersihkan luka Aoi kecil dari lumpur , dan setelah bersih ia langsung merogoh saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan handsoplas lalu menempelkannya pada kaki Aoi yang berdarah.

"hei , kenapa kemana mana kau bawa handsoplast ?"tanya Aoi.

"Karna Aku suka bertualang dan pertualang itu pasti selalu bawa P3K seperti handsoplast."jelas Zazie."nah , jangan menghabiskan waktu , ayo kita cari 'hewan' itu lagi!"

"Ayoo!"jerit Aoi bersemangat.

Mereka mulai mencari 'hewan' itu lagi , namun kali ini mereka berhati-hati dan berjalan pelan agar 'Hewan' itu tidak terbang menjauh lagi dan saat mereka menemukanya , mereka menangkap 'hewan' itu dengan hati-hati sehingga tidak terbabg menjauh.

"Aoi , hewan ini namanya kupu-kupu , ini adalah hewan yang sangat langka (**A/N:**certanya -_-) kita gak akan bisa menemukannya di Yuusari central , karena sering di buru sayapnya untuk membuat hiasan."jelas zazie panjang lebar.

"wow , zazie , bagaimana kau bisa tahu sejelas itu ?"tanya Aoi kagum.

"waktu masih kecil aku pernah bertanya pada Otto-san ku , nah terus di jawab seperti ini ..."

"uwaahh... Ora'?masih kecil ? memang sekarang umurmu berapa ?"

"aku , 9 tahun"

"wow , aku juga !"jawab Aoi bersemangat."huh... jam berapa ini ? aku harus kembali ke orang tuaku."

"baiklah , kalau begitu aku akan Antar kamu sampai tebing yang banyak bunganya itu ya."

Lalu Aoi merogoh sakunya dan menemukan bahwa jam saku ayahnya terbawa olehnya.

"hei , zazie , kebetulan aku membawa jam , aku cek dulu ya."

Zazie pun mengamati jam saku yang di pegang oleh Aoi dan ketika di buka ia mendengar suara seperti suara dari music box.

"wah... jam mu bagus sekali Aoi."

"Arigatou , tapi ini bukan jam milik ku tapi jam milik ayah ku."kata Aoi sambil tersenyum."wah , ternyata sudah jam segini , aku harus segera kembali."

"ayo kita jalan."ajak Zazie.

Skip time

Setelah mereka sampai di tebing...

"nee~ Zazie , arigatou karna hari ini hari yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku."

Lalu Aoi memberi kecupan di pipi zazie.

"A-Aoi..."kata zazie Blush.

"Zazie , mulai sekarang kita adalah teman selamanya ya ? selamat tinggal Zazie."Aoi menuruni tebing itu dan kembali kepada orang tuanya .tapi sesaat zazie melihat setitik air di ujung mata Aoi .

"selamat tinggal ... Aoi-chan."

**Flash back *end***

"apakah aku berada dalam mimpi ?"tanya Aoi.

"tidak Aoi , ini bukan mimpi ."jawab suara misterius.

"s-s-siapa i-itu ?"

"Aoi-chan , aku adalah hati nuranimu dan aku datang dalam mimpimu untuk memberi suatu pesan."

"huh... pesan Apa ?"

"zazie , adalah orang yang terpilih , ia bisa mengungkap masa lalu mu yang di tutup tutupi oleh orang tua mu , ia adalah kunci agai kau bisa damai Lagi ... nah Aoi-chan , maaf aku tidak akan lama , sebentar lagi kau akan terbangun dari mimpimu... Selamat Tinggal Aoi-chan."

"tu-tunggu ! , di mana aku bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi ?"

"Aoi , aku adalah hati nurani mu jadi aku akan selalu ada di hatimu."seiring kalimat itu hati nurani aoi pun menjauh menjauh dan menjauh seiring dengan bangunnya Aoi.

"hei jangan pergi , hei !"kata Aoi yang setengah bangun .

"duh ... Aoi , kau ini gadis tapi pemalas sekali !ini sudah pagi tahu !"omel Zazie.

''henggg... terserah ... "kata Aoi yang bangun dengan cepat.

**Author : hehehe , minna , maaf pendek dan gak jelas ... oh iya , aku minta pendapat minna tentang Fic bahasa inggris dong... aku pingin bikin fic tentang Sylvette dan lag.**

**Lag : Aku setuju :D**

**Author : T-tapi aku takut banyak yang nge FLAME soalnya kan kebanyakan yang suka pair LagxZazie ... sedangkan aku ... bukan... Fujoshi !**

**Lag : *lirik zazie *blush**

**Zazie : *lirik lag *more blush**

**Aoi : *death glare to zazie *HEAD CHOP ! Zazie **

**Zazie : *fainted with bloody head**

**Author :udah Aoi , jangan galak galak sama Zazie , kasian tuh *tertawa penuh kemenangan dalam hati. Oh iya minna ... **_**NO NEED TO REVIEW JUST LIKE TO WRITE MY IMAGINATION BUT REVIEW IF YOU LIKE **_** :D**

**Aoi :Author ini bo'ong , sebenernya dia seneng banget dapet review ampe lonca- **

**Author : *bekep Aoi ampe ga bisa napas.**

**Hehehe...**

**CIAO MINNA**


	8. Chapter 7

**Double Personality**

**Hei-ho minna :D ,**

**Di sini Tara akan mengungkap sedikit masa lalu Aoi , terima kasih ya , review atas chapter yang lalu , saya sangat senang deh ...**

**Disclaimer : kalo punya saya pasti saya gak akan bikin fic .**

**Oke silahkan melihat ceritanya ...**

****

"aku pul-"kata kata zazie terputus saat mendapati dirinya tiba-tiba di peluk Aoi."A-a-a-AOI ! apa yang kau lakukan ?"omel zazie blushing.

"uuhh.. aku kan Cuma mau nyambut kamu pulang ."jawab Aoi dengan suara yang imut.

'_a-apa , sejak kapan Aoi jadi kayak gini?'_batin Zazie.

"Uhh.. Zazie-kun ... ummm."Aoi memajukan bibir nya untuk mencium Zazie.

"O-ora' ? Aoi ! Kau kenapa ?"Zazie gelisah melihat tingkah Laku Aoi yang jadi aneh begini.

Lalu saat bibir Aoi tinggal 10 cm dari muka zazie , secara spontan pun Zazie mendorong tubuh Aoi agar ia menjauh . tapi mungkin karena dorongan Zazie yang terlalu keras , Aoi pun jatuh dan kepalanya membentur sesuatu , lalu ia pingsan untuk sesaat.

**(-_-)-(-_-)(-_-)-(-_-)(-_-)-(-_-)**

Beberapa menit kemudian Aoi bangun ...

"engg... terang sekali."kata Aoi menyipitkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba cahaya yang menerangi Aoi berubah menjadi gelap dan saat Aoi membuka mata sosok yang di temuinya adalah...

"gyaaaa... Hantu !"spontan Aoi langsung mengangkat kepalanya , tapi sebelum ia berhasil duduk kepalanya terbentur oleh sesuatu yang ia bilang 'hantu'.

"i-itai ... Aoi ! sakit tau gak sih ? kepala mu itu udah kayak batu aja sih."kata zazie yang memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur tadi.

"uhhh... itu gara-gara kamu juga tahu , lagian pake acara ngaggetin segala!"jawab Aoi kesal.

"A-a-aoi , kau sudah kembali lagi . . ."

"kembali lagi memang aku habis dari ma-"kata-kata Aoi terputus saat menyadari situasi yang ada di sekitarnya."C-crap..."tambahnya.

'_Sial , jangan-jangan aku yang satunya lagi itu keluar ?'_batin Aoi panik.

"Za-za-zazie ! tadi apa ya-yang aku lakukan ? jawab dengan jujur."Tanya Aoi dengan death glare yang sangat mematikan itu.

"E-e-eto.. pertama kau memeluk aku , lalu kau berusaha menciumk-"Ucapan zazie terpotong saat Aoi menjerit histeris."NANIIIIII ?"

'_oh tidak ... hidupku sudah berakhir_'batin Aoi sambil membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke tembok rumah Zazie.

"ZAZIE ... LUPAKAN SEMUA YANG TERJADI TADI."Kata Aoi dengan Devil glare.

"i-i-iya..."jawab Zazie yang menutup-tutupi ketakutannya pada Aoi.

'_tapi aku masih penasaran , kenapa ya tiba-tiba sikap Aoi bisa berubah-ubah ?'_gumam Zazie.

"Haaahh... ini sangat membingungkan."kata zazie sambil menghela nafas.

Aoi yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum licik dan berkata."hehe... kau mau tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku ?"

"e-eh.. tentu saja , apa yang terjadi padamu selama aku masih dalam pengiriman ?"tanya Zazie.

"i-i-i-itu ... RAHASIA."jawab Aoi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"na-na-na-NANII? Aoi OMAE WA BAKA ! Katanya mau memberitahu DASAR BAKA!"Omel Zazie.

'_zazie , maaf kan aku, aku gak bisa memberitahumu sekarang.'_batin Aoi sedih.

"eng... Za-za-zazie , aku akan keluar sebentar ma-mau beli ro-roti !"kata Aoi yang mencari Alasan Agar ia bisa keluar dari keadaan yang 'akward' ini."y-Yosh , aku berangkat."tambah Aoi sambil berlari kencang keluar pintu.

"ora' ? memang roti di rumahku sudah habis ? seingatku kemarin kita masih punya banyak ."pikir Zazie."sebaiknya Aku periksa lagi deh."

Waktu zazie mengecek persediaan rotinya...

"Aoi memang BAKA , orang kita punya persediaan roti selama seminggu tapi dia mau beli lagi , ngabis-ngabisin Uang tahu !"kata zazie marah-marah sendiri.

Lalu Zazie mengambil jaketnya dan langsung berlari keluar untuk mengejar Aoi.

**Aoi POV**

'_aku memang bodoh , bagaimana bisa aku bilang kalau mau beli roti , sedangkan roti di rumah zazie masih cukup untuk seminggu!'_kata Aoi yang marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"uhhh... ya sudahlah , lagi pula aku juga sudah bosan terkurung dalam rumah itu."

Aoi mulai berhenti dan melihat kesekelilingnya.

"wahh... Pasar , aku sudah lama tidak berjalan-jalan kepasar ."gumam Aoi dengan gembira.

lalu ia menghampiri Toko daging panggang yang ada di sebelahnya.

"hmm.. daging panggang ini baunya enak sekali!"jerit Aoi memuji bapak penjual daging panggang itu.

"terima kasih non-"ucapan bapak penjual daging itu terputus saat mendengar suara sesuatu.

GROWLLL

Suara 'sesuatu' itu ternyata datang dari perut Aoi yang berbunyi karena lapar.

'_s-sial , karena 'aku' yang satunya lagi keluar, aku jadi belum makan ataupun memasak makan malam'_batin Aoi yang malu sambil menutupi perutnya.

"hahaha... gadis kecil , kau lapar ya ? hahaha."tawa bapak penjual daging panggang itu.

"he-hei, aku bukan gadis k-kecil tau."jawab Aoi yang mukanya sudah merah karena malu.

"baiklah , karena kau manis , aku akan memberikan sample gratis padamu , tapi lain kali kau harus beli ya."kata penjual daging tersenyum sembari mengambil beberapa potong daging dan memberikannya pada Aoi.

Saat Aoi mau mengambil daging tiba-tiba...

PLUNGG...

"hmmm.. aku kan imut, jadinya berikan aku lebih banyak dong."kata Aoi dengan suara yang imut , ternyata personality Aoi berubah lagi.

Seakan –akan terhipnotis , bapak penjual daging panggang itu mengambil daging yang lebih banyak lagi dan memberikannya kepada Aoi.

"ahaha... Arigatou oji-san."kata Aoi tersenyum licik .

Lalu selanjutnya ia ke toko cokelat dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi. Hampir semua toko di pasar itu terkena 'trik' gadis imut Aoi itu , dan kini di tangan Aoi sudah banyak barang yang ia dapatkan dengan gratis karena 'trik'nya .di pasar itu tinggal satu toko lagi yang belum terkena 'trik'nya , Yaitu toko bunga milik nenek tua yang ada disebelah kiri Aoi.

**Zazie POV**

"dasar bodoh , kenapa tadi aku membentak Aoi ya ? padahal mungkin Ia hanya bercanda."omel zazie pada dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang dirinya sedang menuju ke toko roti langganannya , yaitu toko roti dan toko senjata yuusari(**A/N:** maaf saya lupa nama toko rotinya).

"Hei , Zazie ada apa datang kesini ? bukankah shindan mu sudah aku periksa 2 hari yang lalu?"tanya bapak pemilik toko senjata dan toko roti itu.

"Hei , pops . aku kesini hanya ingin bertanya , apakah tadi ada anak perempuan yang berambut warna hitam panjang se punggung datang kesini?"tanya Zazie langsung to the point.

"tidak , dari tadi toko kami masih sepi . Zazie , tumben sekali kau nanya tentang anak perempuan , apa dia pacarmu ?"goda orang yang dipanggil pops oleh Zazie.

"b-b-bukan ! dia hanya orang yang selalu mengikutiku."jelas Zazie yang mukanya memerah seperti tomat."y-ya sudahlah aku akan mencarinya lagi."tambah zazie sambil berlari keluar menuju pasar.

'_dasar pops , kami ini bukan pacar , aku hanya di ikuti terus sama dia , tapi sejak pertama bertemu aku merasa ada yang aneh dari Aoi , aku merasa seperti sudah lama kenal_'batin zazie.

Lalu saat Zazie menuju kepasar ia melihat toko-toko banyak yang tutup lebih cepat dari sebelumnya , zazie yang bingung pun langsung bertanya ke toko penjual daging panggang yang ada di sebelahnya.

"oi , bapak tua , kenapa toko-toko di pasar ini tutup lebih cepat?"tanya zazie tidak sabaran.

"tadi , ada seorang gadis , yang bikin toko kami bangkrut karena ke imutannya."jelas bapak penjual daging panggang itu kesal.

"keimutan ? tolong sebutkan ciri-cirnya !"pinta Zazie.

"pertama tingginya kira-kira sekamu , kurang beberapa senti .kedua ia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam yang panjangnya sepunggung . ketiga..."

'_Sial , itu pasti Aoi , bagaimana bisa ia tega menipu orang-orang ini ?'_batin Zazie kesal.

"...dan yang kelima pada awalnya dia berbicara normal tapi tiba-tiba ia berubah jadi centil."jelas bapak tua itu panjang lebar.

"lalu , dimana sekarang gadis itu ?"tanya Zazie.

"lihat semua tok-"ucapannya terputus saat Zazie membentaknya.

"SUDAH TIDAK USAH BASA BASI , DI MANA GADIS ITU SEKARANG !"

"kau tidak usah membentak seperti itu! , mungkin sekarang ia sudah berada di toko terakhir , Toko bunga milik nenek."

"ya sudah , terima kasih."kata Zazie yang segera berlari menuju ujung pasar.

'_Aoi , kamu bikin masalah aja sih!'_batin Zazie.

**Normal POV**

Ketika Zazie sudah hampir sampai di ujung pasar ia melihat gadis yang membawa banyak barang di tangannya berjalan menuju toko bunga milik nenek tua.

"AOI !"jerit zazie.

"Z-zazie ... "langsung saja Aoi melemparkan barang-barang yang ada di tangannya dan berlari menghampiri Zazie.

"Zazieee..."jerit aoi seperti fan girl yang bertemu idolanya sejatinya.

Dan Zazie menemukan dirinya telah di peluk Aoi.

"a-a-apa apaan ini Aoi ?"kata Zazie blushing.

"uhmm.. kan aku kangen Zazie-kun emang gak boleh ?"tanya Aoi dengan Puppy eyes.

"erghhh..."Zazie tidak bisa melawan Aoi dengan puppy eyes nya itu.

"Zazie ... ummmm."Aoi kembali berusaha mencium Zazie.

Zazie yang sudah menyalakan alarm APROACH nya , hanya bisa terdiam ketika bibir Aoi sudah hampir menyentuh pipinya.

'_Aoi , kamu ini kenapa sih ? bagaimana caranya agar kamu bisa normal kembali.'_pikir Zazie dalam-dalam. Lalu terpikirlah satu cara yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan dalam hidupnya , dan cara itu adalah...

Sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di pipi Aoi yang putih mulus itu.

PLUNG...

Aoi yang sudah menjadi diri sendirinya Lagi , masih belum sadar apa yang ada di sekelilingnya. Lalu ketika ia sadar

"Z-z-ZAZIE !"Aoi spontan mendorong tubuh Zazie yang tadi mengecup pipi Aoi."APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN !"tanya Aoi yang mukanya merah lebih merah dari tomat yang baru matang .(**A/N :** bisa bayangin ?)

"a-aduh... aku hanya mencoba untuk menyadarkanmu Aoi !"kata Zazie yang mengaduh kesakitan.

"a-apa , memangnya apa yang terjadi ?"Aoi melihat sekelilingnya

Dan menyadari sesuatu ."apakah aku yang membuat semua ini terjadi ?"

"Iya , itu benar sekali."jawab zazie.

"apa aku yang membuat semua toko ini tutup ?"

"iya benar sekali."

"apa aku yang membawa barang-barang rampasan ini."

"iya benar sekali."

"apa aku yang membuat toko-toko di pasar bangkrut?"

"iya bena-"kata-kata Zazie terpotong saat ia mendapat Head Chop dari Aoi yang sudah kesal.

"Lalu kenapa kau mencium ku ?"tanya Aoi .

"karena itu satu-satunya cara yang terlintas di otakku tadi , dan berhasil kan ?"kata Zazie.

Aoi pun jatuh terduduk karena kesalahannya , ia memang tidak cengeng tapi kalau ia membuat orang lain menderita pasti ia akan menangis menyesali saat Aoi mau mengeluarkan Air matanya , nenek-nenek penjual bunga pun mendatanginya dan menaruh sebuah bunga di rambut Aoi.

"bunga ini adalah bunga Jasmine , indah , bersih , putih , dan wangi ,sama sepertimu .tetapi bunga melati sering di samakan dengan tanda kematian , jadi bunga ini selalu sedih."jelas nenek itu."bunga melati tetap tegar walaupun ia sering di cemooh , nah sama seperti bunga itu , kamu jangan menangis lagi ya ?"tambah nenek itu.

"t-terima kasih , nenek."kata Aoi malu-malu.

"Nah gitu dong , ini baru Aoi yang aku kenal."kata Zazie sambil menepuk pundak Aoi."oh iya Aoi , cepat kemasi barang-barang bawaan mu , soalnya kita harus KABUR."tambah Zazie sambil menarik tangan Aoi.

"nah , Aoi , kalau kita sudah sampai rumah kau harus memberitahuku apa yang terjadi ya."kata zazie sambil terus berlari.

"b-baiklah."jawab Aoi yang juga berlari.

SKIP TIME

Sesampainya Aoi dan Zazie di rumah.

"nah ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mu ?"tanya Zazie.

"begini,  
>aku di lahirkan di rumah nenekku karena rumah sakit sangat jauh , waktu aku di lahirkan kata ibuku Tubuhku Aneh , dalam sejam personality ku bisa berubah , kadang menangis , kadang tertawa sendiri . maka ibuku bilang kalau aku ini punya Double personality."jelas Aoi panjang lebar.<p>

"jadi begitu , oh iya aku belum memberi makan kucing."kata Zazie sambil menepuk kepalanya.

"baiklah Aku akan membantu."kata Aoi.

**hallo minna **

**selesai juga chapter ini , mungkin di chapter ini lumayan banya lelucon garingnya.**

**Mau tau kenapa ? soalnya saya nulis itu pake perasaan jadi kalau lagi Galau nanti bikin fic yang ada hurt/comfort nya tapi sekarang mood saya lagi pingin humor , gara-gara nonton Hetalia.**

**Terus entah tiba-tiba saya mulai suka shounen-ai , padahal saya bukan fujoshi. Terus di sekolah saya lumayan banyak otaku cewek tapi mereka FUJOSHI semua.**

**Saya selalu mikir apa sih kerennya cowok+cowok , bukannya aneh ya , malahan ada tuh temen deket saya yang otaku kalo baca Yaoinya tuh udah ampe HENTAI tingkat tinggi.**

**Haah... ya sudah lah , lagi pula itu kan pendapat masing-masing ya.**

**Terus kalo saya update lama tuh gara-gara gini.**

**Pertama : bikin fic sampe seprempatnya.**

**Kedua : ketiduran depan notebook saya.**

**Ketiga : waktu saya bangun saya menemukan bahwa di ms word saya tulisannya '' semua.**

**Jadi gomen deh...**

**Sekian Coretan Author gak berpengalaman ini , Ciao.**

**Berrytiara**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yuusari Ending part 1**

**Minnaaaaaaa :3**

**Gomenasai *bungkuk* saya update lama banget ya...**

**Huks .. sebenernya saya juga sedih.. tapi karena ulangan dan kompetisi (saya masuk tingkat kota madya lhoo..*digaplok* *abaikan*)**

**Maaf ya gak pasang tulisan hiatus karena saya tidak hiatus ._.v saya ngetik 2 kata tiap hari lhoo...*ditabok***

**Abaikan yang diatas, nah saya persembahkan fic hancur buatan saya nyaaa :3**

**Warning : banyak nama orang yang gak pake huruf besar depannya, miss-typo dll.**

**(-_-)**

"hei, Zazie, Lag dan Niche itu sebenarnya tinggal di mana?"tanya Aoi tiba-tiba.

"kenapa tiba-tiba kau tanya begitu?"jawab Zazie tak acuh.

"sudahlah, jawab saja! Aku ingin tahu!"kata Aoi dengan meniggikan suaranya.

"i-iya ! Lag tinggal di perumahan kontrakan (**A/N :**apa ? rumah kontrakan ? *histeris) di dekat bee hive, bersama Niche dan Sylvette."jelas Zazie.

"huh... Sylvette? Siapa dia?"tanya Aoi lagi.

"ehem... sylvette adalah adik tunggal gauche."

"ga-GAUCHE ?"jerit Aoi.

"iya , Gauche..."kata Zazie .

'_jadi sylvette adalah adik kecil Gauche_.'batin Aoi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita kerumah Lag!"kata Aoi bersemangat.

"hei! Aku mau pergi mengirim tahu!"tegur Zazie.

"sudahlah, kau kan bisa berangkat bersama Lag kalau kita mampir kerumahnya, lagi pula ... bukannya kau ingin berangkat bersama Lag?"goda Aoi.

"Ba-Baka! Te-tentu saja tidak!"omel Zazie yang blushing.

"eheheh... aku hanya menggodamu, nah ayo kita berangkat."

Mau tidak mau Zazie harus mengantar Aoi yang ingin bertemu dengan sylvette lalu langsung berangkat mengirim.

SKIP TIME

Knock , knock

"siapa disana ?"terdengar suara seorang gadis dari balik pintu yang Zazie ketuk.

"ini aku Zazie. Aku datang untuk berkunjung."kata Zazie.

"oh.. Zazie, silahkan masuk."terlihat seorang gadis berkursi roda membukakan pintu untuk mereka."ora'? Zazie, siapa gadis yang ada di sebelahmu?"tanyanya.

"dia adalah Aoi."jawab Zazie.

"salam kenal, namaku Aoi neko."kata Aoi memperkenalkan dirinya ke sylvette.

"sylvette suede."kata sylvette memperkenalkan dirinya juga."nah, silahkan masuk."tambah sylvette ramah.

Ketika di dalam rumah...

"Zazie, ada apa kamu dan Aoi datang kesini? sebentar lagikan kita pergi mengirim."tanya lag pada Zazie.

"Aoi, ingin bertemu dengan sylvette."jawab Zazie sambil mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan rumah Sylvette.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali aku membuat sup yang berlebih, nah sekarang makan ya."kata sylvette yang memberi mangkuk penuh dengan 'sup' buatannya ke Aoi dan Zazie.

'_C-Crap , sup inikan gak enak banget! Haduh... bagaimana reaksi Aoi kalo makan 'sup' itu ya...'_batin Zazie dengan muka cemas.

Aoi pun melihat Zazie yang mukanya sudah ketakutan menghadapi 'sup' buatan sylvette ,dan langsung membatin '_hmm... apakah sup ini benar-benar buruk hingga zazie membuat ekspresi se-jelek_(baca : jelek?)_itu.'_

Lalu Aoi pun langsung mencoba sup itu dan berkata ...

"hmm... sup ini cukup enak."kata Aoi polos setelah mencoba sup itu.

Silence...

Semuanya terdiam saat Aoi bilang 'sup' itu enak, sampai sylvette memecahkan keheningan...

"yu-yukata ... kamu adalah satu-satunya orang yang memuji sup buatan ku setelah onii-chan ku."kata sylvette menangis bahagia.

BRAKKK...

Zazie pun langsung menggebrak meja makan dan meloncat ke Aoi.

"A-A-Aoi ... a-apakah kau sedang sakit."kata Zazie sambil memegang dahi Aoi untuk memastikan Aoi tidak sakit.

"huwaa... dunia ini sudah tamat, padahal aku belum sempat menemukan gauche huwee..."tangis Lag yang mengira bahwa kalau ada yang memuji sup buatan sylvette selain gauche itu berarti dunia sudah kiamat.

"BAKA!"jerit Aoi yang menghentikan semua aktivitas yang ada diruang makan yang ramai itu.

"pertama, Zazie, aku ini tidak sakit, kedua,Lag dunia ini belum tentu berakhir hanya karena aku memuji 'sup' milik sylvette, dan ketiga sup milik sylvette memang ena-"ucapan Aoi terpotong saat perut Aoi berbunyi.

GROWL...

Sambil menutupi perutnya Aoi pun bertanya."ummm... e-eto sylvette dimanakah kamar mandi?"

"k-kau naik keatas lalu di sana ada 3 pintu , kau masuk yang pintu di tengah."jawab sylvette yang masih '_cengok'_.

lalu Aoi pun langsung berlari keatas. Sedangkan Zazie,Lag,dan niche masih terbengong-bengong dengan kejadian tadi.

'_ternyata perutnya memang tidak bisa berbohong..._'batin mereka yang tidak sengaja berbarengan_._

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Terdengar suara pintu yang di ketuk lagi

"huh... siapa lagi yang datang berkunjung pagi-pagi begini ?"kata sylvette bertanya-tanya.

Lalu setelah membukakan pintu ...

"hai, sylvette, aku kesini datang untuk mencari Lag."kata Connor yang berada di depan pintu.

"wah, kalau begitu, silahkan masuk."kata sylvette mempersilahkan masuk.

"Hei, Lag,wah ternyata ada Zazie juga, kebetulan sekali! Tadinya habis memberi tahu Lag aku harus langsung ke rumah Zazie, tapi zazienya ada di sini, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot lagi deh..."kata connor senang."wah ada roti."tambahnya sambil mencomot roti dari meja makan.

"eng... e-eto... Connor sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"tanya Lag.

"tadi...munch kaichou munch munch munch memangg- munch munch il –"

"Connor! selesaikan makanmu dulu baru berbicara, tidak sopan tahu!"tegur sylvette"

"baiklah munch... sylvette. Gulp"setelah Connor menelan makanannya ia pun langsung berkata."Lag, Zazie, tadi waktu di bee hive ketua memanggil kalian tapi kalian masih belum datang, makanya ketua menyuruhku untuk memanggil kalian ke bee hive."jelas Connor panjang lebar.

"baiklah kalau begitu ,ayo Lag kita berangkat, wasiolka."kata Zazie memberi aba-aba ke wasiolka.

"baiklah, kita juga ikut niche,steak."sahut Lag yang berlari mengikuti Zazie.

(-_-)-(-_-)(-_-)-(-_-)(-_-)-(-_-)(-_-)-(-_-)(-_-)-(-_-)(-_-)-(-_-)(-_-)-(-_-)(-_-)-(-_-)(-_-)-(-_-)(-_-)-(-_-)(-_-)-

**BOYS POV**

Sesampainya di Bee hive...

"wah, Lag dan Zazie sudah datang ya."kata Largo menyambut mereka.

"i-iya kaichou, ada masalah apa kaichou, sampai harus mengirim connor ke rumah kami?"tanya Lag.

"Aku punya pengiriman spesial untuk kalian."

"pengiriman spesial?"tanya mereka berbarengan.

"untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut, ayo kita naik kekantorku."

Setelah sampai di kantor ketua...

"Lag, Zazie, pengirman spesial ini adalah pengiriman yang mengharuskan keberanian,dan ketangguhan seorang bee."jelas ketua."karena itu aku memilih kalian."tambahnya.

"pengiriman spesial ke mana kaichou?"tanya Zazie.

"kalian akan mengirim ke Yuusari central lama."

"yuusari central lama?"tanya mereka berbarengan.

"iya, 6 tahun yang lalu yuusari central tempatnya bukan disini, tapi di wilayah yang paling barat, wilayah itu tertutup oleh banyak tebing sehingga matahari buatan manusia terhalang,makanya sekarang yuusari di pindah di paling tengah."jelas ketua panjang lebar.

"jadi, apakah ada transportasi menuju kesana?"tanya Lag.

"tidak ada, kalian harus berjalan kaki menuju kesana, dulu ada kereta badak, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi."kata ketua.

"Kenapa?"tanya Zazie.

"karena penduduk yuusari central yang lama adalah orang-orang tua ,dan hati-hati disana banyak gaichuu."tambah ketua sambil memberikan peringatan.

"baik."kata mereka berbarengan, lalu keluar dari kantor ketua

Di perjalanan..

"Hahhh... berapa lama lagi sih kita harus berjalan?"tanya Zazie yang menghela napas karena bosan.

"mungkin sebentar lagi."jawab Lag.

"Lag, ada sebuah tebing yang dibaliknya ada perumahan."kata niche sambil menunjuk kearah tebing itu.

"Yosh, kalau begitu kita harus bergegas."kata Zazie yang mulai berlari dan diikuti oleh Lag.

sesuatu (?).

"Zazie, kau mau kemana? Bukankah kita tinggal mencari alamat penerima surat ini dan pulang."tanya Lag bingung saat Zazie terpaku melihat suatu simbol di satu rumah tua didepan mereka.

'_simbol ini...'_

"Zazie..."panggil Lag bingung.

'_simbol ini...'_

"ZAZIE!"Jerit Lag dikuping Zazie yang membuat Zazie hampir jantungan.

"LAG! Ngapain teriak-teriak di kupingku hah ?"tanya Zazie marah.

"Uuum... ha-ha-habisnya aku takut ngeliat Zazie bengong seperti tanpa nyawa."jawab Lag merinding.

"huh.. ya sudahlah."kata Zazie pasrah.

"Zazie, sebenarnya ada apa dengan rumah itu?"tanya Lag bingung .

"u-u-ummm... I-i-itu bukan apa-apa."jawab Zazie seperti menutupi sesuatu.

"ya sudahlah."kata Lag melanjutkan pencarian Alamat.

Ditengah pencarian alamat itu mereka bertemu dengan ibu-ibu tua penjual dengan stand mereka yang isinya macam-macam, jadi mereka langsung mendatanginya dan bertanya.

"Pe-pe-permisi, apakah kau tahu alamat ini?"tanya Lag pada ibu di salah satu stand didekatnya.

"Hmm... alamat ini adalah alamat milik..."

Sembari ibu itu menjelaskan alamat kepada Lag dan Zazie, Niche dan wasiolka pergi menikuti bau yang mereka cium dan ternyata mereka sampai ke stand yang tertarik langsung datang ke stand itu sedangkan wasiolka cemas langsung berlari ke yang mendekati stand itu di tawari mencium wewangian itu.

"hai, adik kecil, apakah kau mau mencoba menghirup wewangian ini?"kata Ibu tua penjual itu dengan misterius.

"aku bukan gadis kecil! Aku Niche!"teriak Niche dengan lantang.

"baiklah gadis ke- ups maksudku Niche...khekhekhe."tawa licik keluar dari mulut ibu tua ibu itu memberi wewangian itu ke Niche.

Niche membaui wewangian itu... sampai...

ROARRR...

Seekor Gaichuu keluar dari bawah tanah, menyerang semua yang ada didekatnya. Melihat itu Niche langsung melompat agar ia cepat sampai ke Lag. Lag dan Zazie pun sudah menyiapkan shindajuunya, dan menganalisa Gaichuu apa yang sedang mereka hadapi.

"Lag, ini adalah Gaichuu four roses kelemahannya adalah di belakang kepalanya, kita bisa meminta Niche untuk memisahkan kepalanya!"jelas Zazie.

"baiklah, Niche, Niche... are'? Niche kemana ya?"Kata Lag panik.

"aku disini Laa-"sebelum Niche menedekati Lag, Niche pingsan.

"N-N-NICHE?"tanya Lag shock.

"Oi, Lag! Niche kenapa?"tanya Zazie yang Kaget juga melihat Niche yang tangguhnya minta ampun Pingsan secara tiba-tiba.

ROAARRR...

"cih! Sial, sekarang bagaimana kita mengalahkan Gaichuu itu?"jerit Zazie pun menengok kebelakang untuk melihat keadaan Lag dan Dingonya, dan ternyata Steak juga ikut-ikutan pingsan.

'_huh,tidak bisa diharapkan! Sepertinya aku harus mencari cara lain.'_batin Zazie.

Tiba-tiba terlintas ide gila yang sangat bodoh dalam pikiran Zazie, yaitu minta izin sama Aoi kalau dia tidak akan pulang untuk hari ini.

"Ahaaa.."kata Zazie sambil menaikan jari telunjuknya."lebih baik kalau aku minta izin ke Aoi bahwa hari ini aku tidak akan pulang."tambahnya.

Lalu ia pun mengambil selembaran brosur dari sebuah stand dan mengambil pulpen dari dalam tasnya dan menulis di belakang brosur itu, tulisannya berisi..

_Untuk Aoi_

_Maaf, hari ini aku gak bisa pulang, karena ada'sedikit masalah'maka aku akan pulang mungkin besok.._

_ Dari _

_ Zazie pemilik kucing-kucing unyu_

_Nb: jangan lupa untuk memberi makan kucing-kucingku kalau tidak kau akan mendapatkan hukuman_

Setelah selesai menulis surat itu Zazie pun mengikatkan surat itu ke kalung wasiolka dan menyuruh wasiolka untuk memberi surat itu ke Aoi. Setelah Wasiolka pergi, Zazie pun menghadang Gaichuu itu dan berkata...

"i'ts show time"

(-_-)-(-_-)(-_-)-(-_-)(-_-)-(-_-)(-_-)-(-_-)(-_-)-(-_-)(-_-)-(-_-)(-_-)-(-_-)(-_-)-(-_-)(-_-)-(-_-)(-_-)-(-_-)(-_-)-

**Girls POV**

Flush...

Kreek...

Terdengar suara pintu yang baru saja dibuka dan terlihat seorang gadis berjalan menuruni tangga.

"hahhh... Lega..."kata Aoi senang.

"A-A-Aoi-chan..."kata Sylvette.

'_c-c-c-crap!bagaimana ini? Ternyata sup sylvette sangat buruk... dan aku tidak dapat memberitahunnya...'_batin Aoi panik.

"e-e-engg... S-S-Sylvette..-"kata-kata Aoi terputus saat 'sesuatu' menggebrak pintu.

"Eh? Siapa disana?"Teriak Sylvette.

Tidak terdengar jawaban...

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, Siapa disana?"Kata Sylvette meninggikan suaranya.

Tetap tidak terdegar jawaban...

"oh, jadi begitu ya, tidak mau menjawab. Baiklah, sekarang kau akan beurusan dengan 'leopardess whiled chair'!"

''_are'? sejak kapan ia memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan 'leopardess while chair'?'_batin Aoi palm face.

"Roaarr..."tiba-tiba terdengar suara auman dari hewan yang mengaum(?)dari depan pintu, dan langsung saja kursi roda Sylvette melesat 100m/second(?). tapi, Aoi yang mengenal suara auman itu langsung berlari kearah suara itu dan menghadang sylvette.

"Aoi-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya sylvette kaget.

"Jangan Sylvette!apa kau tidak mengenali auman itu?"kata Aoi.

'_huh... auman itu?'_pikir sylvette bertanya-tanya.

"Dia itu Wasiolka!,"dan pada saat yang bertepatan wasiolka muncul dari balik tembok ruang tamu sylvette."Wasiolka! apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau kesini tanpa Zazie?"tanya Aoi khawatir.

Pertanyaan Aoi dijawab dengan auman wasiolka, dan ketika Aoi melihat sesuatu yang menggantung dileher wasiolka dia pun segera mengambil dan membacanya.

"_Maaf, hari ini aku gak bisa pulang, karena ada'sedikit masalah'maka aku akan pulang mungkin besok.._

_Dari_

_Zazie pemilik kucing-kucing unyu_

_Nb: jangan lupa untuk memberi makan kucing-kucingku kalau tidak kau akan mendapatkan hukuman"_

Tiba-tiba Aoi jadi _facepalm_, Sylvette yang melihat itu langsung kaget dan menanyai Aoi."A-a-Aoi-chan?ada apa?kenapa tiba-tiba kamu menjadi _facepalm_?"tanya Sylvette.

"Zazie..."

"hah? Ada apa dengan Zazie?"tanya Sylvette khawatir.

"Zazie..."kata Aoi mengulang perkataannya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"AOI! Ada apa?"kata Sylvette meninggikan suaranya.

"Zazie...BAKA!"teriak Aoi sambil melempar kertas itu kelantai."ZAZIE BAKA!ZAZIE BAKA!"lanjut Aoi sambil menendang-nendang dindig rumah Sylvette.

"AOI! SADARLAH! SEBENARNYA ADA APA?"Tanya Sylvette sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Aoi. Aoi pun menunjuk kekertas yang tadi ia lempar dan Sylvette pun langsung mengambil dan membacanya. Setelah membacanya Sylvette ikut-ikutan _facepalm_.

"Aoi-chan..."kata sylvette lirih."berarti... Hari ini Lag dan Niche tidak akan pulang ya..."tambahnya dengan nada sedih. Melihat mimik muka Sylvette, Aoi langsung tau kalau Sylvette mengkhawatirkan Lag dan Niche.

"Sylvette..."kata Aoi memegang pundak Sylvette."Tenang saja, Aku pasti akan memastikan mereka pulang hari ini... jadi.. jangan sedih ya Sylvette."tambahnya dengan cengiran usilnya.

"tapi Aoi-chan..."kata sylvette.

"kenapa?"

"apa kau tahu dimana mereka berada?"

JLEB

Dan saat itu juga Aoi menendang nendang tembok rumah Sylvette untuk sekali lagi, namun tiba-tiba tendangan Aoi berhenti menjadi suara yang bergetar.

"S-S-Sylvette..."kata Aoi dengan suara bergetar.

"Aoi-chan?"kata Sylvette khawatir. Tiba-tiba setetes air dari mata Aoi menetes kelantai."AOI-CHAN?Kau kenapa?"tanya Sylvette.

"Sekarang...aku menyadari tujuanku yang sebenarnya...hari ini juga aku akan menyusulnya...Sylvette jadilah gadis baik dan tunggulah dirumah. Aku berjanji akan membawa mereka pulang, jadi jangan sedih ya Sylvette."kata Aoi dengan berani, lalu ia mengambil kertas tadi dan berlari menuju keluar.

"selamat tinggal... Sylvette"bisiknya pelan, sangking pelannya Sylvette pun tidak mendengarnya.

Aoi langsung menuju ketempat tujuannya, Yaitu...Yuusari Central Lama...

To be continued

**(-_-)**

**Holeeee... akhirnya satu chapter selese... saya gak ada banyak bacotan jadi... review if you like :3**

**Ja ne~ tunggu chap selanjutnya ya...**


End file.
